Return of the Demon Lord
by Mistress WaiKiki
Summary: I'm back! Here is the Sequel to Curse of the Demon Lord. You have to read the first one before you read this one or you'll be very lost...
1. Chapter 1

Mouko: Ok, I am here and I guess people hate my guts. If there are any new reader, I hate to say you have to read the first story to get this or you will be really lost. (Random person throws a frying pan at him and and yells) Anyways, I am here to do the diclaimer because Air-Faerie45 is a bit busy (turns around to see A-F45 tied and gagged to a chair) She wanted to know that she hopes this sequel has something instore for you and she hopes not to dissapoint you. Ok, I guess on with the fic! (Gets hit in the head by a tomato) Also **read the note** after the chapter. This is getting annoying... 

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own InuYasha and neither do you. She only owns the plot and the plot from the first story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream**

_Sango was walking in the middle of a field of flowers. It was a bit windy and the it caused the flowers to wave. She walked as the sun gleamed against her skin. She was looking for someone but she didn't know whom. It grew intensley dark. A tall figure was standing in front of here. He came out of no where. She looked around for her weapon but he was waving it infront of her. _

_He chuckled. "I thought you were a demon slayer." He mocked. "I guess not because you didn't see me come behind you." _

_She got furious. She jumped kicked him in the face and caught her weapon as she landed. She ran up to him and stabbed him in the chest. Again he chuckled. He grew immensley and looked down at the life form before him. He plucked the sword from himself and flicked it far away. She cried for Kirara but no one could hear her over the deafening rumbling coming from the demon. She was alone. Her anger grew even more. "I am not weak. I can take him by myself." He swatted at her making her flying and crash to the ground. She still got up and brought her fists to her face._

"_You got spunk but still your nothing but a human. You are the slayer that killed every demon that crosses your path. I don't know how but I will kill you." He swated at her and threw her against the tree. She looked up at him. "Im going to enjoy this." He roared. She closed her eyes for the final blowbut it never came._

_She slowly opened her eyes to see him choking on his own blood. He had a sword plunnged through his throat. In front of her was a man wearing a cloak the masked his face too well. The demon swatted at him but missed poorly. The man was too fast for him. The man jumped and slashed at him and the demon fell with a thud. She watched as the stranger retrieved his sword. She shakingly got to her feet and limped forward him. She stumbled a bit. _

"_Who are you?!" she demanded. He slowl turned around looking at the ground not shwoing who he was. "I said who are you?!" At that moment the stranger started to take off his diguise but then everything grew black._

Sango woke up in an instantly. "_It was that dream again. Why is ti that everytime I dream about him, I never get to see his face?_" she slowly got up. It was a bit chilly so she wrapped a familiar fluffy boa around her as she walked outside. It was about a month after he died.

Things definantly changed over the month. Eveyone baraly mentioned his name, always referring to him as _him _or_ he_. Fubuki was fully-grown and Mizu, Faia, and Denou were bigger then ever. Miroku and Kikyo went back to their village for a bit returning any time soon. Sango watched Fubuki gracefully walk around the village. He was saddened since he didn't have a person to wake up in the morning. Shida stood around the village too, keeping her promise. She would rarely talk and even smile. She lost her spark. Sango walked up to shida who was floating around, doing nothing.

"Morning Shida."

"Morning Sango." Shida wispeared. "Another gloomy day for us."

Sango didn't replied. "_Should I tell her?_"

"Do you have something to say to me?"

"Um not really but lately I've been having this..."

"Dream?" Shida seemed a bit interested. How long has this been happening?"

"A couple weeks after he died."

Shida sat in mid air and pondered. "May I take a peek?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Close your eyes and relaxed her mind. I'll do the rest." Sango did what she was told. Shida put her index finger on Sango's forehead and cloed her eyes. She saw flashes of the dream in her mind as they raced by. Shida concentrated and was a man in a cloak. Shida brok the contact. "_It can't be? I mean... If he's there then..._"

"What is it? You see something?"

"I must go research. I'll be back soon." Shida disappeared in a flash. Sango stood there dumbstrucked.

Shida raced through the forest toward the secret spot. "_There is some hope after all. I just hope that they are ok._"**

* * *

Note:  
**Mouko: Ok the first chapter is done. A-F45 plans to update weekly. So there you have it. What do you think? I just hope I didn't die. If I did then, I have to negotiate with A-F45. (turns aroung to see A-F45 stilled gagged and tied to the chair.

Anyways, A-F45 needs your help again! She needs a title for this ff. She didn't want to call it "Curse of the Demon Lord I" for it was too cliché.

Come on people, R&R! I want you people to review. (Gets hit in the head with a pot)


	2. Chapter 2

Mouko: I see A-F45 got some reviews. Thank you SiM, Lord Destroyer (How dare you wish for me to die!), NightFall2525, BeautyoftheRose, StarShadow21. Apparently she might update a lot when she has most of it written in this notebook. (Holds up the yellow notebook that has the ff in it) So far she has 17 chapters done but she says she needs to write more to udate like she did the last time. (Hears A-F45 trying to get free while muttering something about death.) 

**Disclaimer:** She doesn't own InuYasha and neither do you.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The Awakening **

In a Village Far Away  
"_Where am I? Am I dead? Ouch! I guess not..._"

"He hasn't moved an inch ever since he got here. Are you sure he's ok?"

"Yes he is. He's still breathing?"

"_I don't recognize these voices._"

"I know he is! He always is!"

"_That voice! If that is her then that must be..._" "Where am I?!" Sesshomaru sprang from the bed. He found himself topless and was covered in bandages.

"See! I told you he's ok!" A familiar little girl jumped with joy. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She ran and slammed in to him with a fierce hug.

"Rin!" He managed to choke out.

"Oh, Rin is sorry. Rin forgot you are hurt."

"Where am I?"

"You're at Rin's home. Do you remember you took Rin here to this nice family?" She smiled at him. He shook his head as he took a few steps forward.

"Sorry sir, but you just woke up. It's been a month since you..." The man helped him stand.

"A MONTH?! I was out for a month?!"

"Well, we found you in the woods. You were in bad condition. You were knocked out when we found you." The woman tried to calm him down.

"The Forest!?" Sesshomaru only remembered falling of the cliff with Mouko before everything went black. "Are you sure you didn't find me near a river?"

"Yes, we are sure. We found you all nice and dry in the forest. Now please sit own before you hurt yourself."

Sesshomaru stumbled a bit and tripped on the blanket. He landed with a grunt. Rin kneeled down in front of him and he looked up at her. "Please?"

Sesshomaru sat up. "Alright."

Rin smiled. "Rin will get you something to eat!" she jumped up and ran out the room. Sesshomaru looked at the other two people in the room. "Now can you go over again what happen?"

Somewhere Else  
"_I almost had her. A moment's grasp away but was taken away from me because of some ningen demon lord. Why didn't she remember me? Maybe the witch was right. Maybe she wasn't the one. Then who is my love? I don't know. I am just drifting in to ever lasting darkness. I need someone to show me the light. But until then I will drift further until I find my love..."_ Mouko slowly opened his eyes. 

"so he lives." An old man said in the dark corner of the cave.

Mouko turned his head. "Who are you? Where am I?" the old man was wearing a ratty gray cloak.

"A person who help saved you life. I bet you're hungry" The old man got up and grabbed his cane. Mouko watched the old man leave. "Stay put. I'll get you something.

Mouko got up slowly and used the wall the walk. "_This would be easier if I had my tail._" Mouko walked outside.

"I guess you don't listen." The old man walked toward him and handed him a stick. "Here use it to walk."

"I don't need no stick." Mouko growled. He let go of the wall and took a few steps forward. He landed on his face.

"You were out for about a month or so. You legs are weak. Plus you lost your tail."

"No shit." Mouko got up.

"If you stay still for a bit, I can help."

"No. I don't want you help." He growled. He slowly walked a few steps with some luck.

"It seems to me that your pride is hurt. How so?"

"None of your business." Mouko hissed as he sat down. "You still didn't tell me where am I?"

"You are at my home. That is all you need to know for now."

"Ok. Where did you find me?"

"I found you at a river bank not so far from here. I was taking a morning stroll when I found you. With some help, I brought you here."

"I need to leave soon. I have some unfinished business with someone."

"It seems to me that you hate this person."

"You think. I almost had him."

"I see. You can stay here as long as you need to." The old man walked away.

**

* * *

Note:  
**Mouko: Yeah! So she did bring me back! (Finally unties A-F45 free and runs away before something happens.)

A-F45: Well, Mouko is being an ass. He tied me up and refused to free me until I made him appear once again. Sorry Lord Destroyer. He's not dead. I still need him for a bit. Ok, I got you title suggestions, I'll post a few more chapters before deciding. Thank you everyone!

R&R please! And make sure you R&R the first one if you haven't read it yet! I want to make at least 100 reviews again!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to post 3 chapters today because I hate skewl. I wanted to post as much as I can, before homework time. I needed to unwind a bit. So here is your second chapter before today. I am such a big fat liar, right? I never listen to myself. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Without You**

It was night and Sesshomaru was sitting outside. He found out that when he was out, there were rumors that the Lord of the West was dead. He sat there thinking, worrying about his niece and her. The last time he saw her was when he pushed her out of the way and took the charge for her. "Sango thinks I'm dead. I must leave as soon as possible. _Who knows if that bastard died. I need to leave but Rin..._" He looked at the moon. "_What should I tell her?_" He didn't want to hurt her feelings too. "But I must leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" A small sad voice said. Sesshomaru turned his head to see Rin in the doorway. "But you just woke up today. Why do you have to leave so soon?"

"Because someone out there needs to know that I am not dead."

"Oh. Rin was hoping you would stay for a while."

"I can't. This person can be in trouble. Don't get me wrong Rin. I would love to stay but..."

"But you miss this person?" She turned around. She started to cry a bit.

"Rin. I promise that I'll visit you as soon as I can. I'll even stay for a bit longer."

"Really?"

"Really."

She wiped away her tears. "You promised and you can't break your promise now."

"I won't." Sesshomaru got up. "It's late. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Awe." She moaned. Sesshomaru ushered her inside. "Good night Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good night Rin." He patted her on her head. She slammed into his leg before running of to bed. Sesshomaru went to his sleeping quarter and laid down. He looked at the ceiling. "Sango..." He whispered before drifting asleep.

Kaede's Village  
Sango was outside looking at the moon. Shida didn't return yet and everyone was asleep. She had his boa wrapped around her. She was thinking about the man from her dream when... 

"Sango..." The wind whispered. She turned her head to see is anyone called him. She got up and clutched the boa tighter.

"Hello?!" She looked around some more. "Did someone call me?"

Silence...

"_I must be imagining things._" She sadly turned around and headed for the hut. "_It can't be him because he's dead_."

Rin's Village  
It was all to quiet in the village when a blood-curdling scream pierced the air. Sesshomaru woke up and ran outside. "Demon!" People cried as they ran away. He went back inside to grab the Elemental Blade. 

"Rin! Where are you!" He ran as her looked for her frantically. He heard the demon roared.

"Where is he! I know he's here!" everyone rushed past him.

"Rin! Where are you?!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" He heard her cry. He looked to see the demon holding her in mid-air.

"You smell of him! Where is he?!" the demon boomed in her ear.

"Put her down, now!" Sesshomaru pointed the sword at the demon.

"Ah. There you are. I knew you were here. So the rumors were wrong. You're not dead but it seems that you're a bit weakened ever since that day."

"I said put her down or else."

"Or else what?" He still held Rin.

"Please, let me go!" Rin cried.

"Put her down of I will kill you."

"Ha!" The demon laughed. "You can't kill me! You just a plain ningen."

"I may be ningen but that doesn't mean I can still kick you ass."

"Fine. Have it your way." He threw Rin at him. Rin slammed in to him and collided on a side of a hut.

"Rin, are you ok?" Sesshomaru coughed.

"Yes, because of you." She got up. "Sesshomaru-sama, watch out!" Sesshomaru turned his head too late. The demon grabbed him by the head.

"I can't wait to kill you, then I don't have to worry no more." The demon punched him in the gut a couple times before tossing him like a rag doll.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

* * *

**Note:** just continue reading... 


	4. Chapter 4

Third chapter for today and I am done. Another treat from me! Am I good or what?

**Disclamer:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm Back...**

Rin watched as Sesshomaru was getting pulverized. Rin in fear as the demon picked him up from his throat. Sesshomaru couldn't see well in the dark. The demon was much too stronger and faster than he was. "this is the end. Soon, I'll kill you then that weak brother of yours. Then I don't have to worry no more. I'll slaughter that village after I am done with this one! I'll be unstoppable!"

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of his wrist. "You will not do such a thing."

"What makes you so sure. No one can stop me."

"I will."

Ha! How?! You'll soon be dead!"

"I don't know how but I will." The demon laughed. Sesshomaru's eyes grew crimson. The demon's laughter faded. Light surrounded them both.

"Impossible! This can't be!" The demon shielded his eyes with his other hand and was thrown back with a force. Sesshomaru was floating in mid air, still surrounded by the light. He gently landed and the light dissipated. Sesshomaru slowly brought a hand to his face and flexed them. He smirked.

"You dare threaten me and my family? How low of you to strike an enemy in their weakest state. Where's the honor in that?"

Rin watched in awe as Sesshomaru walked toward the demon. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and stopped. He knew the demon was afraid.

"Bring it on! I can still take you!"

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Then why do you quake with fear."

"I'm not afraid! I'm uh..."

"It's obvious that you are. Demons like you disgust me." Sesshomaru's hand started to glow green. The demon scrambled to his feet but tripped forward as he tried the flee away. With the flick of his wrist, Sesshomaru killed the demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you ok?" Rin walked up to him and tugged on his kimono.

"Now I am." He said as he flexed his clawed hand. Rin's guardians came running toward them.

"Rin! Rin! Are you ok?! We were so worried!"

"I'm because of Sesshomaru-sama. He took care of the bad demon. They both looked at him.

"Thank you once again, sir." They bowed their heads.

"No need for thank yous." Sesshomaru headed inside.

In the Cave  
Mouko looked at the ceiling on the cave. It was still dark out but he wouldn't sleep. He looked to see the old man still watching him. "_Will he give up?_" He went back looking at the ceiling. "Do you ever sleep?" 

"Sometimes."

"Old timer, you just a ningen. Shouldn't you rest?"

"I'm not tired."

"Whatever. As soon as my damn tail grows back the better."

"how did you lose it, anyways?"

"Let's say that a ningen-demon lord cut it off when I wasn't looking."

"You mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Who else? That fucker also took away my lost love."

"Sesshomaru is the type of man who takes what he wants. Same as his brother, InuYasha."

"You know InuYasha, too?"**

* * *

Note:** I'll leave it here for now. Sort of a cliffhanger. Ok, happy! He is demon again! 

R&R! please!


	5. Chapter 5

Only one chapter for today. If you don't know who the old man is yet, here are some more clues. I will let Wai Kiki take over and type for me. Oh, by the way SiM, Wai Kiki says that Battosai is nothing but a fake...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and neither do you...

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Midnight Agreement**

"Of course I know him. I also know the miko, monk, kitsune and the slayer."

"Yes the slayer..." Mouko's sentence trailed off.

"It seems you know her too."

"Of course!"

"How so, may I ask?"

"I met her one day in a village. She was the most gorgous thing I haven't seen in about 70 years. She was going back to her friends. She had that damn lord with her too. Well, I found her again at this village where they were staying. I beleived she was my lost love. She looks so much like her. That fucking ningen tried to keep me away from her and he suceeded. She chose him over me. I relly belived that she was her, but I think I am wrong. Maybe the witch was right."

"Witch?"

"Yes. The same witch that cursed..."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. She warned me about her not being my love and how I will suffer more if I didn't listen. I should've listened."

"Don't think that. If you really believe that the slayer you lost is this love of yours, then may be she is really her."

"Ok. But tell me this. How do you know InuYasha and his friends?"

"I know them because of what happened a year ago. They took my love away. Her name was Shiko. I was really close of having her but they came and took her away from me. I despise InuYasha, his friends and Sesshomaru. They are the reason why I am like this. They are nothing but greedy thieves."

But the slayer! She is not like that! She..."

"Oh but she is, unless she was brainwashed.so she doesn't remember her old life."

"I thogh something like that earlier."

"It seems like we have a common enemy. I think we can help each other out and get what we want in the end."

"mouko got on one elbow. "Go on. I'm listening."

"I'll help you get your love back if you first help me get a new body. I want to be young again and get back Shiko."

"Hm. How wil you get Uriko back?"

"Well, I just happen to know a few memory spells. I can simply fix the slayers mind back to her old life. But you have to get me a new body first. I'm too old to perform any memory spell without killing myself."

"Don't worry, I will. But I can't because I..."

"Need a new tail?" the old man snapped his fingers. Mouo felt something gro behind him. He looked behind to see his tail back. "You can start in the morning."

"I will. But I don't know how I will get youa new body." Mouko scratched his head.

"Well, you know the witch. Maybe you can ask her?"

"_Yes the witch. She'll do_."

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes but what is your name?"

"My name is Omugino but I perfer to be called Ukaran."

"Well Ukaran, you have yourself a deal."

Ukaran sat in the corner as he watched Mouko turned on to his side to go to sleep. "_Perfect. First gain his trust and then dispose him later after I get what I want. They really think they could get rid of me, well think again..._"**

* * *

Note:** If you still don't know the old man, then you are dense!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah! I'll title it the "The Return of the Demon Lord," since **3** people suggestted that title (Lord Destroyer, Sailor Water Dragon, ShadowStar21). My guess was that it was popular. I want to thank all of you who reviewed: Sailor Water Dragon, Lord Destroyer, silverpetal, Shadow Dragon59, MirokuLuvr, wolfdogcat41, anime-fan4444, Nightfall2525, Sesshomaru is mine, rabbitstime , ShadowStar21, purplepeopleeater, and BeautyOfTheRose . I am a bit mad since they took off my Shikon no Tama Private High fanfic but I will try to repost it. Ok, I'll stop yammering and I'll let Wai Kiki type for me. (If you want to know who is Wai Kiki, she is my alto ego. She was the geniues who wrote SnTPH, hehehehe. She also likes getting people mad.) 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYash and neither do you. But Wai Kiki owns a volcano where she lives in...**

* * *

Chapter 6: And He's Off**

It was morning and Sesshomaru was already awake. He was already healed from last night and he was practicing with the Elemntal blade. Ever since he changed into a human, his weapon was the blade. He was practicing with it because it was a force of habit grabbing for the blade. The Tokijin lied ididly at his side as he slashed a near by tree. He also wanted to use the blade because it was given from her. He used it in the fight against Mouko, which was used to cut off his tail and it will be the same blade that will finish the job.

The experince of being human human changed him a lot. If felt weird being demon again. It also ment getting more respect. Being human over a month took a toll on him. He was able to accept humans in his life again. He also nearly lost his life but he in the end, he fell in love. He wanted to see her face once more. The last time he saw her was when he fell over the cliff before blacking out and ended up here.

Onr thing that that confused him the most was how. He knew that they found him in the forest but shouldn't he be dead, in the river? He didn't know how he ended up in the forest, far away form that village. He wasn't disspointed but he was happy. He would be able to see her again. A month a sleep, seemed a long time. He hoped that she was all right. He continued practicing when he heard rin standing in the doorway. He sheathed his sword and turned to her. She had her hands behind her as if she was hiding something.

"Are you going to leave now?"

"Yes. I waited for you to wake up."

"Well, Rin has something for you." She revealed a folded cloth in her hands. "Rin stood up all night to help make it." Sesshomaru took it out of her hands and unfolded it, revelaing a long cloak. "My mom says that it would help diguise you."

"Really? Let's see about that." Sesshomaru untied his sword at his side and put it on.. It covered most of his body really well. He tied back on his swords and knelt down to Rin's level. "Thank you, Rin."

"Rin is going to miss you again." She started to cry as she hugged him. He returned the hug.

"I will come back. I'll even bring a friend with me next time."

"You will?!" She lightened up.

"Hai. I will." He stood up and put the hood on his head. "Good bye, Rin." He covered his face and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Bye Sesshomaru-sama!"

At that Cave  
Mouko slowly got up from his sleeping space. He yawned and stretched as he walked out of the cave. The old man was sitting outside but he had a neko youkai in his lap. "Good morning." 

Mouko just yawned again and stared at the cat in Ukaran's lap. "That neko, it looks very familiar"

"He been with me for about a year or so. I found him knocked. He doesn't remember anything about his past."

"Amnesia." "_But I swear I thought I saw him before._" Mouko couldn't think where though.

"With out him, you wouldn't be alive. He was the one who lugged you out the river."

"I guess." Mouko swished his newly grown tail. "Hey old man, remember what happened last night. If I help you, you'll..."

"I'll help you get Uriko back. Yes, I remember. I may be old and feeble but I still have a pretty good memory."

Mouko smiled. "Fine. You'll get you new body in no time." He took off.

"_Oh, I'm sure I will._" He grinned.**

* * *

Note:** That was shit. Wai Kiki should have done better but I ran out of ideas. She atleast tried so I have to give her that much. 

R&R, PLEASE! I thrive on them! I need them to continue!


	7. Chapter 7

I am trying to make up what i have lossed. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. Just keep sending those reviews...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha and neither do you. I bet you already knew that...**

* * *

****Chapter 7: Another Side to Them**

Sango stood over a dead corpse while breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from the side of her forehead she sheathed her sword. This was the tenth demon who tried to evade the village. InuYasah stood there with the Tetsusaiga fully transformed. He watched as Sango walked slowly asawy. Kagome had her arrows, but none were used. Kagome ran to her side.

"She did it again, did she?"

"Yes." InuYasha sheathed his sword and turned to his mate.

"You have to talk to her again. I tried but she ends up changing the subject or walking away. If she doesn't' stop, she might get herself killed."

"You think! I tried and she is too stubborn to listen right now!"

"She's not even eatting as much too."

"I know." InuYasha paused for a bit. "This is all his fault."

"Who's?" Kagome wasn't sure whom he was talking about. His attitude suddenly changed as if it was someone else's.

"This is all his fault. Always has and always will be." InuYasha said coldly as he stared at the ground. "Even if he's dead, he still manages to cause trouble."

"InuYasha, Don't say that! He's your..."

"He _was _my brother." InuYasha turned around and walked away.

"_And_ _He doesn't know that he acts more like him everyday._" Kagome watched InuYasha's retreating form. "_Things have certainly changed._"

At the Secret Spot  
Sango stopped at the edge of the water. She looked at her bloodstained hands from the demon that she had slained. She swiftly killed him like the others who dared try harming her friends. She bent down and started to wash herself. She watched the blood in the water magically disappear as if nothing was ever there. That was one thing that intrigued her. 

"_I bet InuYasha will scold me and Kagome will lecture me again when I get back._" Sango finished cleaning herself and sat there. The demon didn't stand a chance against her. After he died, she vowed that no harm would come to her friends, even at the risk of her own life. She would mercifullessly kill any demon who dared neared the village. Not only that she refused to talk to any other man, besides InuYasha and Miroku. She gave up. She believed that anyone who she loved would die, making her touch fatal. Keeping less contact from people would help prevent other people from getting hurt. Sango closed her eyes while she sat there.

"_You did it again, did you?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Why do you keep on doing this, child?_"

"_Because I have to._" Sango heard a sigh behind her. She turned her head to see Shida standing there. "It pains to see you like this."

Sanog looked at the water. "Shida? Did you ever love someone?" She murmered.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Yes I did and I still do."

"What do you mean still? Is he still alive?"

"Yes, he is. We've been seperated for years and I couldn't find him until now."

"Then why won't you go find him and tell him you are all right."

"I have changed over the years and he won'r believe it is me."

"Then make him believe."

"The bad thing is that he still lives in the past. He is too stubborn to accept change and realize the present." Shida slowly turned around and left.

Sango still sat there and pondered what she said. "_Poor shida. She loves a man who won't return her affections because of change._"

* * *

**Note:** Ok, i know that was crap. I am starting to get writers block around here and so on. I just hope you guys still like it....

R&R! Please? I need reviewes!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, A-F45 here. Just udating with one chapter for now. I promis to post 2 chapters next time. so, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, and neither do you, blah blah blah....**

* * *

Chapter 8: Just One after Another**

Sesshomaru stopped by a stream for quick refreshment of water. He removed his hood and splashed water over his face. It was afternoon and he sat still a few days away. He didn't know how he got so far from the village but he will get there. If he was still a ningen, he'd be probably still climing that mountain. He sat down and looked at the sky. It was clear and the sun was out. After a minuet or so and stood. He covered his face once more and he heard something come toward his way. The ground started to shake underneathe his feet. "_This seems oddly familiar._" He thought sarcastically.

Sesshomaru gracefully jumped out of the way as it emerged from under ground. It was a mole youkai yet again. (I bet you guys are tired of them...) But this one was way uglier and igger than the two that he fought with Sango. The mole turned around and saw Sesshomaru on the ground. "Many thought you dead."

"No, I was simply gone for a bit. A mere absense."

"Well, after me found out you still live, me searched for you everywhere. Me now found you. You killed me boys. That Taijiya and you." The mole boomed.

"You moles just don't give up, now do you? It also seems that the older the generation is, the stupider you moles get."

"Shut mouth now! After me done with you, me can finally can kill Taijiya."

"She is not easy to kill. Besides why didn't you go after her in the first place if you think she is weak?"

The mole stood there and itched head. "Me don't know! But me kill you now!"

"What funny ningen?"

"Ningen? Who are you calling ningen? I don't see no ningen here."

"But..."

"I don't have time to see the like of you. I have to see someone important. Just do yourself a favor and get out of my sight."

"Nice try. Me not falling for you trick. Me know you still weak."

"Don't make me change my mind."

The mole laughed. Sesshomaru shook his head in pity before sheathng his sword. "Your stupidy is getting the better of you. This is your final warning." The mole stopped laughing.

"You really want to die, now? Fine! Me will end your life fast." The mole finally made his moved. He did a frontal assult but Sesshomaru dodge it with ease. Sesshomaru dived his sword through the mol'e's skin, thus ripping it open. He managed to make a huge insission on top of his head to his lower back. Sesshomaru landed with a soft thump whie the mole plopped next to him. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

"I warned you." He said before walking away, leaving the mole crying in pain.

Kaede's Village  
Fubuki was walking at Sango's side. The wind blew and fubuki looked up at the sky and he started t chirp. 

"Fubuki, what's wrong?" Fubuki circled around her twice and started to flap his wings. Sango watched him in befuddlement as he continued his antics. "Fubuki?" Fubuki circled around her one last time before taking off to the skies. "Fubuki, come back!" She cried as he raced after him but he was too far ahead. "_He never acted this strange before._"

It was evening and Sango was outside, sitting with the fluffy boa wrapped around her. Mizu, Faia, and Denkou were on her lap while Kirara was out somewhere. They purred while Sango stroke their ears. She sat there in silence, trying to forget the scolding the InuYasha gave her a few minuets ago and the fact Fubuki flew away for no reason. She didn't care right now. Miroku and Kikyo weren't back yet which made Kagome worry a bit. All was silent when a villager came running toward her.

"Help! Demons! They're coming this way!"

Sango abrupantly stood up, waking all the kittens from her lap. InuYasha came rushing out. "Twice in one day? What the fuck!"

Shida appeared out of nowhere. "I've seen them. It seems like the demon that was killed earlierhad some connections. Since he didn't go back, my guess is that they decided to move."

"How much are we talking about?"

"About a hundred or so..."

* * *

**Note:** I have very little time so here you go. I hope you like it. I didn't have time to post another chapter...


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, everyone. Sorry i didn't update in a while. I was really busy. i know i usually update just about everyday but this week was heptic. Monday and Tuesday i was swamped with homework. Wendsday i went on a field trip to nyc. Thursday and friday i was sick. My mom wouldn't let me on the computer on both days. Well i want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: ShadowStar21, Shadow Dragon59 (dragons kick ass!!!!), silverpetal, rabbitstime, Lord Destroyer, MirokuLuvr, and looser-ville. I said that i'll update with two chapters last time but since i was gone, i'll update with three. I know you expect alot in the next chapters but i'll let you read now.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND NIETHER DO YOU, OK?!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Full Moon**

"A hundred?! Just because of him?!"

"Well, he was the youngest and he has a big family. I'll put up a force field that will surround this village, that will last for a while."

Kagome came out with her arrows. "Why won't they leave us alone?"

"You know why. They want my head." InuYasha transform his sword.

"No! They should have mines instead because I was the one who killed him! I'll take them all on!" Sango was already in her exterminating outfit.

"Bullshit! We're in this together! Stop trying to be the hero."

"InuYasha be nice!"

Shida took a few steps away from them. She closed her eyes and started to enchant a few things. InuYasha sniffed the air. "Shit, they're close." He ran toward the demon direction. Kirara came back and Sango hopped on her back and took to the skies. Kagome patrolled near the hut for Sakura's sake. Shida surrounded the village with the force field. InuYasha placed himself as the demons charged toward the shield. They banged against its surface trying to brake through. They all enchanted "Revenge."

InuYasha did his Wind Scar and demolished most of the weaker demons while Sango was outside the shield with Kirara. Shida stopped enchanting and stood there with her eyes closed. "This is all I can do for now. I don't know how long it will last." Kagome shot purifying arrows every where, taking out demons who were climbing the shield. Pretty soon only the stronger demons were left and they kept on banging on the shield.

"When will they leave?"

"I don't know." InuYasha swung his sword at a close demon, slicing it in half.

Shida started to lose contact with the shield. "I can't hold much longer!" Then the oddest thing happened. The demons that were remaining, started to retreat. They started to run back into the forest as if nothing happened. Shida fainted as the force field gave in.

"Odd. Why they ran away?"

"Because they figured we were stronger and we're scared shitless."

"No I think they went for something else. Fubuki took off earlier in that direction."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He acted a bit weird before he left."

InuYasha picked up Shida. "She's wiped." He brought her inside and Sango and Kagome followed behind them.

Few Hours Later   
It was dark and a full moon was starting to show up. Shida woke up to a pitch-black room. She yawned. InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango watched as she stretched. 

"Are you ok?"

"That took a lot out of me. But other than that, yes I am fine. What happen? I everyone safe?"

"The remaining demons just ran." Kagome spoke up.

"Ran?"

"Yeah, they ran as if something scared them or something else needed to be done."

"I see. Well, as long everyone is ok."

"We really didn't need your force filed. I could've taken them all by myself! Those asses didn't know what hit them. My..." Kagome nudged InuYasha in the stomach.

"My guess is that they wanted to stir up some trouble because of the full moon to night." Sango sat in the corner. "I mean, freaks usually come out at this type of night."

"Full moon?" Shida question as she stared at them, well tried to stare at them.

"Yeah, a full moon."

"_Oh no._" Shida stood up quickly. "_How come I forget!_" She headed toward the door. "I'll be right back!' she quickly said as she ran out the door.

"Shida, come back! Your powers are not regenerated yet!" Kagome cried as they followed her.

Shida looked at the full moon, which was high in the sky by now. "_Oh, no!_" She heard them come up behind her.

"Shida, what's wrong?!" Kagome laid a hand on her shoulder. Shida shrugged her hand away. "Don't look at me!" She cried as she covered her face. She started to run into the forest.

"InuYasha, do something!" Kagome cried as they watched her run away. InuYasha rolled his eyes and jumped in to the air and landed in Shida's way.

"Don't follow me! Don't..." Shida bumped in to InuYasha and he grabbed hold of her.

"What the hell is wrong..." He stopped in mid sentence at what he saw.**

* * *

Note: **

I bet you expected Sesshomaru to show up. I know, I am evil and I disappointed you, a ton. I know this was a shitty chapter but I really needed to get ready for the next chapter. Just read on and please don't send flamers at me!!! 

R&R please? I am exactly half way there to 100! please make it happen again!


	10. Chapter 10

Here is another chapter for your thoughts. I bet you guys are wondering what has happen well read and find out now...

**Disclaimer:** I don't InuYasha and neither do you....

* * *

**Chapter 10: Her...**

"What the..." InuYasha let go of Shida and backed up a bit. "You look like..."

Sango ran up to Shida. "Shida? Are you ok? Tell us what is going on?" Shida turned around and looked at Sango. Sango froze. She was looking at a mirror image of herself. The only different between them was that Shida had longer hair. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Sango swallowed and in a shaky voice she said, "Shida? Are you who I think you are?"

Shida looked down. "Yes, I am. I am the one who Mouko is looking for. I am Uriko."

"But... how?! I mean..."

Shida sighed. "I didn't want you to find out." She looked up at Sango with a sad face. "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Like hell you do! Who the fuck is Uriko?! And why the hell do you look like Sango?!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded. "She said she'll explain. I know it's a shocker but clam down." Kagome directed her attention at Shida. "Come inside and tell us what is happening."

"Ok." Shida made her way inside. After everyone settled down, Shida cleared her throat. "About seventy years ago, in the Eastern Lands, two powerful families fought over territory. The Territory was unclaimed because the Eastern Lord of the Lands was assassinated. He had no heir to the throne and the family who was most powerful would rule it. One Family was human and the other was demon. Both families were very powerful and both wanted to rule the lands especially the very small piece of land that was said to have a secret. It was known that this small place was able to bring the biggest of beast at peace and was able to grant anyone's wish but only at a certain time. The families fought constantly and "

"And who gets the land and who dies?" InuYasha blurted out. "And what does this have to do with you?"

"I was about to get there. Patience is a virtue."

"Keh."

"As I was saying the families continues to fight. Eventually the people got tired of the families bickering and soon after the families got tired. The families eventually called a truce. They made a treaty stating that they will have an arranged marriage and by doing so, both families could both own the lands without any trouble. But if any family breaks the treaty, the whole family would be put to death. But this was only the beginning." Shida clapped her hands and everybody fell asleep instantly.

Dream Sequence/Flashback   
"Now, let me get this straight. Your youngest son, Kouji, will wed my unborn daughter?"

"That's what I had in mind, Lord Taka."

"Hmm. I see. Then it's agreed. My daughter will be married or mated to your son, however you put." Lord Taka stood up and stretched.

"In how many years you would say?"

"About sixteen years Lord Zetsumei, when my daughter turns sixteen, she will be old enough to marry Kouji." Lord Taka turned around and started to head out the door.

"Lord Taka, I want to know the name of my soon to be daughter in law."

"We were thinking to name her Uriko."

"Uriko." Lord Zetsumei repeated for reassurance. He beckoned his son, "Kouji!"

"Yes father?" A Small boy appeared in the doorway. "You called?"

"Kouji, you mates name will be Uriko. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why do I have to be mated to a hu..."

"Don't question me son. This is how it's going to be." Lord Zetsumei stood up and walked away, leaving Lord Taka with Kouji.

* * *

**Note:** I bet you are still asking questions. One more chapter today.

R&R!!!!! I want more! I need more!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, here is the third chappy for today. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha and neither do you....**

* * *

**

** Chapter 11: When We Were Young **

A Few Years Later   
A young girl about the age of nine, stood in the family's garden. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She was alone and the wind whipped her hair around. She was bored and she wanted some excitement. The stone walls kept her from seeing the world. She was only allowed to go as far as the gardens. She was very pretty for her age but she believe she wasn't pretty enough. She looked at the same old flowers that kept her company for most of her life. She would talk to them, telling them how much she wanted to be free. As powerful as she is, she couldn't attain the freedom that she yearned for so badly.

She started to walk down a dirt path back to the fortress when she heard a guard yell. "Thief! Get him!" She turned around to see a few guards running. She followed them. She reached the courtyard. They surrounded a little boy that was around his age. He had black hair and deep purple eyes. What caught her attention was his tail that shook behind him.

"Ok, Demon. Give those back!" Men surrounded him.

"No! There mine! I picked theses apples! Have the right to keep them!"

"You thief! Trespasser! You stole those from the royal garden. It's forbidden! Only the family is allowed there!" Now give them back! Don't make us hurt you, little boy!"

"But I'm hungry! Can I please keep one? He clutched the apples closer to him. She watched as he started to look frantically around and leaped into the air.

One man grabbed his tail and yanked him down, back to earth. He lost hold of his cargo, letting them scatter everywhere. His eyes followed the biggest apple roll away, and it stopped by a girl's foot. He looked up to see the prettiest girl he had ever seen. They made eye contact. Her beauty hypnotized him but he didn't see the guards running toward him. They grabbed hold of him.

"Let go of me!" He fought back as the men restrained him. "I didn't hurt nobody! I just wanted to eat!"

"Let go of him!" She cried. All the guards looked at her.

"Princess Uriko?!" They all bowed in her presence. "Bow down, boy!" One man kicked him down.

"Please let go of him."

One man got up and stood in front. "But this animal is a thief. He crept into the garden and..."

"But it's only apples. There are plenty around here. A few apples gone is not going to harm nobody." She picked up the apple by her foot and cleaned it against her kimono. The guards release him and he swished his tail in frustration.

"Now, please leave us." Uriko waved her hand. The guards bowed and left at once. The boy watched as they left. The girl walked up to him and reached her hand out with the apple. "You still want it?" She smiled.

"Is this a trick?" He gave her a worried look. "I don't want to die so soon. I mean..."

She giggled. "No silly. This is not a trick. Here take it. You defended it with your life."

He slowly reached his hand out and looked at her. She gave him another warm smile. "Thanks!" He took it and took a huge bite out of it. He licked his little fangs as the sweet juice rolled around his mouth. Uriko watched him eat the rest in three more big bites, before throwing the core away. "Thanks, I was really hungry."

"I see."

He slowly looked at the ground with an ashamed look.

"What's wrong?"

He got on one knee and bowed. "I am greatly in your debt. I'll do anything to repay what you have done. I shouldn't have disturbed such a beautiful flower with my disgraceful presence."

"Flower? Beautiful? I'm not beautiful. I don't think you presence is a disgrace."

He looked up at her and quirked his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Haven't you seen your self in the mirror lately?"

"No." She helped him up.

"You're weird. I'll tell you now. You're very beautiful."

"Really?" She blushed.

"Yep He smiled at her. He heard someone coming. "I think I should go. I think you parents are coming."

"Will you come back?" She didn't want him to go.

"Maybe." He turned around.

"Where do you live?" She asked. She wanted him here as long as he could stay. So what better way to keep him here than to ask questions.

"No where. I wander around."

"Why? Where are your parents?"

"Dead." He leaped on top of the stone wall that surrounded the courtyard. He looked down at her. "As I said before, I am greatly in your debt. I will repay you somehow."

"Before you go, what is you name?"

"My name? Why do you want to know? No one has ever asked for my name before."

"Because I just want to know."

"Well, if you want to know, it's Mouko." He looked behind her and saw men coming. "I have to go, bye!" He leaped away.

"Mouko." She whispered as her parents came and crushed her with a hug.

* * *

**Note:** And thats is how they met each other when they were young. The next chapter will eplain more about them. I know i dispointed you guys alot so don't hate me much, ok? 

R&R...


	12. Chapter 12

thank you who reviewed: ShadowStar21, Nightfall2525, looser-ville, Lord Destroyer, wolfdogcat41, Shadow Dragon59(Yes, dragons kick ass! that's my chinese zodiac!), Shinna, silverpetal, rabbitstime and anyone elseI forgot. I am just continuing the dream sequence.I hope you like this chapter anyways. I hope there are some DDR Fans in the house becauseI know that you'll recogize the title I used for the chapter.

3/05- I'm trying to make this chapter like a songfic... so this is my first try so... DON"T HURT ME! If you want to know the Lyrics are _italicized _separatley

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you and I don't own DDR. My Summer Love belongs to the artist mitsu-O! with GEILA**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: My Summer Love**

_(Mmm, who's that boy standing there?  
I think I want to get to know him...)  
_  
Another Few Years Later  
"Hey Mouko, I know you're there. Come walk with me."

"How do you know it's me?"

"Because you always hide in the trees and you weren't hidden enough. Your tail was showing."

"Oh."

"Do you remember the time when we first met?"

_Started as boys and girls, one day making news  
We spoke and then we knew something very new  
Sodas to tropical juice, I knew it was true  
Tonight the perfect moon will shine on_

"Of course! You saved my hide. I still am in your debt after all these years."

"Is that why keep on you coming back everyday?" Uriko looked up at Mouko as they walked inside the gardens.

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I–I uh can't explain it well. Why didn't you tell me how am I supposed to pay you back, anyway's?"

Uriko giggled. "I don't need to be repaid. I thought you got that by now."

"Um, no. I didn't. I guess I'm..."

She giggled again but her face turned sad. "Does that mean you won't come back again?"

"Of course not!"

"Ok." She smiled.

"I'll come as much as you wish."

"Even everyday?"

"Even if it's everyday."

"Thank you." Uriko whispered. They stopped in front of the koi pond.

"Besides, I like it here. It's nice."

"But it's nothing but a prison."

"Hn? What do you mean prison! You have a nice meal everyday! You have a warm bed to sleep in! How is this a prison!"

"Because it is. These stonewalls keep me in from the outside. I never really told you why I can't leave."

"Yeah... Every time I asked, you end up changing the subject."

"Well, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to leave."

"What reason would make me leave?"

Uriko sighed. "I am betrothed to some demon lord's son. I am not supposed to be associating with no one outside the fortress walls. They are afraid that I might leave. I am just a mere pawn for some land that my father wants to own."

Mouko felt a tug on his chest as he sadly looked down at the ground. "You were betrothed? You should have told me sooner." He felt a little betrayed. "_All these years, she kept this from me. I am in over my head and I didn't even know it. I should have figured out. Damn I'm such a klutz."_

"I want to be free, but I can't. I am tired of people thinking I'm too delicate to do even the simplest of tasks." She gently took his arm and leaned her head on it. "Except you Mouko." He looked down at her.

_Summer love oh-la  
I can feel my heart beating  
Summer love oh-la  
The temperature is uprising  
Summer love oh-la... la!  
Tell me what we are feeling  
Summer love oh-la  
I know I'm in love with you boy_

"What?"

She looked at him and smiled. "You don't treat me that way. You treated me as if I am a real person and not some object in a game. Thank you."

"He didn't know what to say. "You're welcome? I guess..." He scratched his head with his free hand. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't want to screw up the moment.

Uriko continued to lean on his arm. It was silent for a bit until... "Mouko. I did something bad."

"What do you mean?"

"It's worst than leaving the grounds."

"And what is that?" He swallowed.

"I am in love with a man who I am not supposed to be seeing." His eyes met hers. "Mouko, I love you."

Before he could even say something, Uriko pulled his head down to her and kissed him. It was so fast that it made his head spin. Uriko let go of him and turned her back on him ashamed at what she did. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't hold any feelings toward me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

_(doo doo doodoo doodoo dooledoodoo ooh hoo)_

Mouko heard her sobbing softly. He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his mouth to her ear. Uriko shivered as his warm breath touched her neck. "Uriko, I have a confession to make. I too have fallen in love with a woman who is different than the others. She didn't run from my presence and neither was disgusted by it. She was the first person who actually cared for me. Uriko, you are that woman."

_When I'm in the air, jump  
No need to fear, jump  
Jump into this love  
No need to stop now  
Feel the carnival  
Join the festival  
Stomp and stomp your feet  
To the rhythm now  
_  
She looked at him with star-struck eyes as her lips met up with his the second time that day. They parted and Uriko rested her head on his chest. "Mouko, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry my princess. Everything will work out fine."

"No it's not. I messed up everything. I don't know what to do. I wish there was some other way."

"What about you powers?"

"They are not strong enough yet. I may be a sorceress but I am still too young."

"We'll get out of this together. I'll make sure of it."

**_Summer love oh-la  
Can you feel my heart beating  
Summer love oh-la  
A rhythm is high repeating  
Summer love oh-la...la!  
Tell me your love is reaching  
Summer love oh-la  
I know I'm in love with you boy..._

* * *

NOTE: **

I think this chapter is sort of boring. My brother Little Dave (LD) was playing DDR whenI was righting this. I just had to use "My summer love" as the title for it would fit well with the chapter. On with the next chapter... 

R&R please! If you want me to update, R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

HELLO! MY NAME IS BLUDPOOL! I AM A-F45'S LITTLE BROTHER'S CREATION! HIS NAME IS LD (NOT LORD DESTROYER!) BUT HE IS ALSO KNOWN AS LORD TAKI TIKI! HELLO! A-F45 IS TIED UP FOR A MOMENT! (turns around to see A-F45 tied and gagged to a chair once more) MOUKO IS GONE, SHIDA IS TAKING A NAP AND FUBUKI IS ALSO GONE! SO MY MASTER, LORD TAKI TIKI, TOLD ME TO DO A-F45'S DISCLAIMER! HE'S KEWL! WELL I'LL STOP TALKING! BUTTERTOAST!

**DISCLAIMER:** SHE DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA AND NEITHER DO YOU! BUTTERTOAST!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Complications **

A Few Month Later   
"Mouko, my sixteenth birthday draws near." Uriko was standing while Mouko had a possessive arm around her.

"Yes, I know." He whispered.

"I'm getting more frightened everyday as it draws near. I don't want to marry that heartless Kouji."

"Yes, same here."

"I am afraid that someone might find out."

"I'm not. They need to learn to respect your feelings as well. They don't need a certain marriage to own the damn east. They can simply split it in half."

"I tried to convince them to do so. My father keeps on explaining about this secret place and it's "magic." They are too stubborn to a mere "child." They say I know nothing."

"But you're very intelligent..." Mouko started to plant small kisses along her neck, "and beautiful."

"Mouko, that last part is not true."

He sighed. "Do I really have to tell you that you are, again? You are beautiful." He nipped at her earlobe.

From a Distance   
A shadowed figure was keeping a close on the couple. He growled. "_It seems to me that a certain tiger doesn't' know his place. He needs to keep his hands off of her..._" He jumped from his hiding place and landed where they were. "Keep you hands off of my mate!" Uriko and Mouko turned their heads. 

"Kouji?! I-I didn't know you were visiting?"

"I wanted to see you. What or who is this?" Kouji's nose coiled with disgust.

"It's none of your business to know who I am." Mouko kept a firm grip around Uriko.

"If lord Taka finds out that you are associating with his daughter, you'll surely die."

"Then I'll fight if I have to."

"So you think you got what it takes? Ha! Ok, I'll let this slide. I'll let you two have your fun. But when we are finally together Uriko, you are not allowed to see him again." He left.

Uriko started to cry. Mouko rubbed her back. "_That bastard. He thinks he can stop me from see her?_" He tried is best to comfort her.

Later on that Night   
Mouko sat in a tree in the Family's Garden. Uriko was asleep and he would surely be caught if he entered her room. He looked at the koi pond below him. He was thinking about ways how to get Uriko out of this mess. He sighed. "_The first person who ever cared for me, even loves me, is going to taken from me. I don't know what do when they are bonded. I might kill myself. I can't live without her. She was the only one who kept me company all these years_." His ear twitched as he heard something come his way. Mouko jumped out of the tree but was struck in the gut. He took a sharp breath and he was sent flying in to the pond. He stood up and saw Kouji. 

"You have a lot of nerve touching my mate that way."

"She's not yours yet." Mouko growled and swished his tail.

"You can't stop me. When we are finally together, you're history."

"I know. You told us earlier."

"No." He smirked. "You are history as in no more."

"What makes you think you can get rid of me that easy."

"You see. I know Uriko will try to see you any change see gets. When we wed, I'll become the lord of the east. Everything I say will go. I have the right to rid anyone who comes near her, weakling."

"Not unless I kill you first!" Mouko launch at Kouji but missed. Kouji simply jumped on Mouko's head, making fall in the dirt. Kouji landed softly on the ground. Mouko got up and wiped his face.

"You nothing to me tiger! I know all about you. You grew up with the animals. Parents were killed by some weak demon that was killed by my hands. I also know about your heritage. I can smell the distant human blood in you. It's just enough for me to sense it. Surprisingly, I don't know how some people pass you as a demon."

"If you hate humans so much why would you want to be with her?"

"Uriko is not an ordinary human. I know about her sorceress powers as well. I know that she is able to produce demons instead of half-breeds who are weak like your self." Kouji was gone in a flash.

Mouko roared. "I my have a tiny bit of human blood in me but that doesn't mean that I'm weak! That's what makes me stronger! Possibly stronger than you!" He fell to his knees and punched the ground. "_I need to train, hard. I can't make no mistakes when I see that bastard again._"

**

* * *

NOTE:** HELLO! IT'S BLUDPOOL AGAIN! WE'RE STILL IN THE DREAM JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! I BET YOU ARE STILL WONDERING WHEN WE GET UT OF THIS DREAM! ME DON'T KNOW! BUT READ TO CONTINUE! 

R&R!!!!!!BLUDPOOL WANTS BUTTERTOAST!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. Mouko tied me up again. for no reason. but he is taken cared of. (turns around to see mouko incased in ice. Fubuki is on top of the blosk of ice.) Lord Taki Tiki's creation had to do the disclaimer. bludpool is flat out weird.... well on with the fic!!!!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own inuYasha and neither do you.But my brother brother LD (Lord Taki Tiki) own Bludpool....**

* * *

Chapter 14: Questions**

Kagome, Sango and InuYasha started to wake up from their dream like state that they had. Shida was still there. Kagome was the first to speak up. "All that really happen?"

"Yes." Shida nodded.

"But then what happened to everyone that was in the dream."

"Everything fell apart." Sango whispered. "Kouji went power hungry. He basically let it get to his head and went insane. He wanted to rule everything instead of just having the east. He ended up killing Uriko in the process with a cursed arrow."

Shida nodded with agreement again. "Yes. He wanted everything. Kouji killed his parents and killed everyone who opposed him one night. Mouko was in my-I mean Uriko's room that same night. He fell asleep guarding while she was asleep. Her family carried her away when the siege started. Mouko woke up and found out what Kouji did to his parents and they started to fight. Uriko escaped from her parents' protection and teleported to the fortress. She saw Mouko kill off Kouji. They were happy for a moment when Kouji's body came up and shot a black arrow at Mouko. Uriko took the hit instead. He told them that he was only a duplicate and that he was some where else before the duplicate died. Uriko promised to come back to Mouko and then she died as well."

"What about the real Kouji? What about that fucker?" InuYasha piped up from his corner.

"He was taken cared of by someone else who I don't know. I didn't want to travel back in the pass for it was to painful for me to see."

"Sango, you knew all this time?"

"Of course I knew. Mouko told me only half of what he knew. I..."

"But how come you didn't see what was going to happen before it happened?! It could have prevented the trouble that was caused. " InuYasha raised his voce.

"I found out that I looked like her after Mouko kidnapped me! How am I supposed to know that I looked like his lost princess! He never gave me a good description of her!" Sango took a deep breath and started to calm down.

"But one thing that I still don't get is that," Kagome looked at Shida "how come you are Uriko but you don't look like her?"

"Well the night that I died, that arrow had a very powerful curse. I had enough power to be reincarnated. There is a possible reason why I didn't come back like my old self. The arrow's curse prevented me to do so."

"Another question. Why don't you tell Mouko that you are Uriko?"

"The reason why I don't tell him is one, he won't believe me. Two, he has to find out by himself. The arrow's curse still looms upon me. If I tell him straight out, I'll die. If he sees me like this on a full moon, I'll die.

"How come you know all this?"

"Because I researched about it. It's called "The Lover's Curse." Who ever get shot with the black arrow, it will prevent that person from seeing their lover again, even after death. My powers created different effects to the curse. I was able to cancel most of the negative effect but it also created new ones."

"Ok, last question. I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo. I never got memories from Kikyo's past. How came you are able to?"

"When I turn back to Uriko on a night like this, I get her memories. I'm like two separate people in one. I started to piece everything together and everything became clear to me eventually. I believe it's the work of arrow again. I believe that it allows me to remember things so I can suffer more."

"Can it be reversed?"

"Yes. All Mouko has to do is realize that I'm her."

"He won't since Sango looks like you."

"How come I look like Uriko, anyways?"

"That I am unsure. That's what helped caused this mess. I tried to prevent Mouko from falling in love with you, Sango."

"And how did you tried to do that?"

* * *

**Note:** do you understand their story more?I hope you don't find this crappy...

R&R!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

I only have time to update with one chapter. Ok I want to thank all my reviewers: SiM, Lord Destroyer, Silverpetal, Rain Baby (If you want to kill me if I don't update, then kill me. But I won't be able update if you do...), Mirokuluvr, Shadow Dragon59 (Bludpool is a ninja who knows how to fight and has a big sword. My brother says you can beat him up as much as you want but he is to dumb to realize pain and he also says that he likes to take off his head and uses it as a basketball. Basically bludpool has a yelling speech impediment...), looser-ville, and rabbitstime. Ok, I been asking myself, what makes this and CotDL a good ff? I mean, people tell me but I don't know why? SiM told me it kicks ass and other stuff but I want you opinion reviewers. I am a bit down because a person flamed me because to CotDL. They said that my idea sucked so I am just wondering what make you guys like it. Ok, I'll stop my babbling and let you read. Ok, on with the fic.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Plan That Went into Shatters and the Other Reason Why**

"By cursing Sesshomaru." Shida silently said.

"What?"

Shida sighed. "Since I didn't come back like my former self, I had a feeling someone will eventually will. When I was old enough, I went on a search to find this certain person. I hoped that I would find this person before Mouko did. I succeeded. I met you after the battle with Naraku. You were alone and I didn't want you to die. It would have saved me the trouble but I am mean. It would have been too harsh and would hurt my conscience. I wanted you to be happier and..."

"What do you mean die? You were in trouble and you didn't call for help?!" Kagome interrupted and gave Sango a concerned look.

"It's not that. I don't want to talk about it." Sango whispered. She didn't want them to find out that she actually considered suicide. "Please continue Shida..."

"Well I was hoping that also you would fall in love with someone but..."

"Yes I know. It was a simple crush that I had on Miroku."

"Yeah, I found out a bit too late. After I did, I started to plan something. I was crazy but I wanted to give it a shot. It all started when I was walking through the woods one day, thinking about what should I do then heard someone coming and then I saw him. He was just walking and I started to follow him to what he was up to. He sensed me so transformed myself into a little boy to conceal myself. I showed myself to him and he didn't like me much. I made up an excuse that I lost my mom and asked for help. He turned me down. I left him alone and I started to plan."

"Don't tell me. You wanted to play matchmaker?"

"Exactly. I figured he was the perfect candidate. He was also alone and he needed someone to open him up. I thought the little girl that traveled with him had effected him but my assumption was wrong. So I figured that if I cursed him, he would open up more and... well you get the rest. I thought you two would look lovely together."

Sango blushed a bit before turning sad again. "I figured that if you fell in love with someone else then when Mouko appeared, he would forget everything about you. That's when I come in. But everything that I planned started to fall apart. It all started when you met him that day in the village. I wanted Fubuki to keep an eye on you two."

"So, is Fubuki really yours?"

"Not really. I was too busy to raise him so I thought he was good for this mission. I just wanted to report to me whenever I was around. Of course, Sesshomaru was irritated when I did. But when Fubuki told me that a tiger youkai with black hair and purple eyes appeared, I knew it was him. I didn't expect him to show up so soon. My powers were still coming back when he showed up so I couldn't see into the future really well. So I left everything be."

"You still don't have all your powers back?"

"No. It seems whenever I am around Mouko; my powers come back faster. Back then, I was really powerful. But I wasn't powerful enough to stop everything from happening. I wasn't allowed to tell him. I shouldn't have intervened!" Shida started to cry. "Now I most likely won't be able to see my Mouko again!" Kagome and Sango scooted closer to Shida to comfort her. "They might be somewhere cold, alone, and might even be still hurt!"

"Wait a minuet!" InuYasha stood up. "You mean they're still alive."

Shida looked up at him. "Yes..." She sobbed. "I tried looking for them, but its seems like something is trying to prevent me to locate them. I couldn't sense them earlier but I could somehow now. They must have been out of reach or they were in a deep state of sleep. I forgot to tell you earlier. I was too wrapped up with something else..."

Sango got up

"Where in hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find..."

"Not now! It's too dark! There are fucking demons! Are you insane?!"

"That's probably why Fubuki left. He probably sensed him before I did. I am going to find him!"

"Sango, but InuYasha is right. There are too many demons out there and you know that. The village is safer. I am not trying to be mean."

"I don't care."

Shida herself got up and stared at Sango with puffy eyes. "I know you care about him but you are not thinking straight. How would Sesshomaru would feel if he found you in tiny pieces, and was unable to use the Tensaiga?"

Sango's eyes started to drift. "I miss him but you're right." she slumped down. "But in I will leave very early tomorrow morning." She said with determination.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way with Mouko."**

* * *

Note:** I am still sick and I am tired. I would have posted one more chappy today but I need my rest. Being sick about a month is not good but I always but my reviewers/fans first. I like to make people happy. That is whyI update alot. Well ciao!

R&R and please make sure you tell me why!


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Turkey Day/Night!!!!! I hope everyone had a nice dinner and what not! I am just updating with one chappy since my computer is on the frits! I promise to make it up to you guys later! I want to thank all of the people who reviewed. I am on a short time limit so i can't list you, but you do know who you are! Well, on with the ff!

**Disclamier:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you.....**

* * *

Chapter 16: Obstacles**

Sesshomaru sheathed the Elemental Blade as he walked a way from a few dead corpses. A few Demons tried to bump him of but they ended up being killed them selves. They appeared from the direction that he was heading and it seemed like they came from another battle. When demons found out he was still alive, they would head his way. But the thing that they don't know was that he was demon again. The word hasn't gone out since he would kill every victim that tried to slay him. Sesshomaru growled. They were nothing but low lives, slowing him down from his goal. He turned into a sprint. He sped through the forest, hoping to track more ground today then yesterday.

Sango was up bright and early. She packed her things. Faia, Mizu and especially Denkou wanted to tag along but were forced to stay behind. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder. Sango waved good bye to her friends. "I'll be back."

"May your journey be a safe one." Shida said. She was back to normal with her black hair and green eyes.

InuYasha stood there with his arms crossed. "When you see my asshole brother of mines, tell him that he…" Kagome elbowed him in the stomach. "Kagome!"

"Don't listen to him. Be sure you come back, ok?"

"Don't worry Kagome. I will." Kirara transformed and Sango hopped on her back and took to the skies.

Somewhere Else 

Mouko didn't know where was he. He was sort of lost. It's because a couple days, there were no sight of the village or the witch. Mouko leaped from tree to tree. "_Damn. That witch only shows up when I least expects it!_" He stopped and listened "_Not here either…_"

"Do we have a problem?" a familiar voice came behind him.

"I can't find the witch."

_Ukaran_ was on top of the neko youkai who was in mid air. The neko youkai just stared at him blankly. "Why is that?"

"She appears when she wants to. I tried calling for her but no use."

"Why don't you try sniffing her out."

Mouko looked at him as if he was nuts. "Sniff her out? I wish! I don't even know how she smells like!"

"It seems to me that apparently you don't have a sense of smell."

"Well duh."

"Well, I didn't know," He clapped his hands. "I hoped this helped." _Ukaran _and the neko youkai were gone.

Mouko stood there on the branch with a confused look. "What did he mean by…" He sniffed the air. A smirk grew across his face. "_Things get better and better!_"

Sesshomaru ran until he reached a clearing in the forest. He sniffed around and noticed youkai lurking around him. He looked up to the sun getting covered by rain clouds. "_Great. Rain. What more do I need?_" He walked cautiously toward the middle of the clearing and looked around. He noticed he was being watched as he stood there. More youkai were coming. "I suggest you leave me before if you know what's better for you!" He heard some snickers.

"Why should we let you pass?"

"Because. I have no business here. I'm just traveling, causing no trouble."

"Trouble? Your presence is trouble. You are supposed to be dead."

"You ca not say whether if I should be dead or not. I choose. I chose to be live."

"A bad mistake. We don't want you alive."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because somebody is out for revenge. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants even if he is associating with the wrong person."

"Mouko is still up to his old tricks. That is why I must leave and take care of him at once."

"No! We won't let you!"

* * *

**Note:** I hope you like it. I bet you guys are getting pretty pissed ince they are not together yet but i have plans! but for now, i must go! ciao!

R&R!!! i am almost there!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, my computer is shit!!!! I can barly get on because of all the problems!!!!! Read the A/N after all the Chapters! I am writing a few chapters and try to get my ff before...well....Anyways, I know it's been like 16 chapters now and they are not reunited yet but what can I say. They will soon! I promise! The chapter draws near and then…and then… Well, I forgot what happens then. Darn writers block!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha and neither do you...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unexpected Rescue**

Forest vines sprung to life and shot toward Sesshomaru. He easily dodged them by flipping backwards. He slashed at every vine that would try to tie him up. The clouds grew dark and it started to sprinkle a little bit. Demons charged out of the trees and made their way toward him. Sesshomaru took out the Whip of light and slashed the weak demons in half. More vines shot out at him. "Why don't you leave me be!"

"We don't want to be on the presence's bad side when he tries to take over again." The voice boomed.

"Mouko is nothing! I can take him!" More vines charged at him. Sesshomaru's patience grew short and slashed everything in his sight causing more demons and vines to come toward him. Sesshomaru noticed the temperature dropped very fast and he saw the small droplets of water turned to snow. The demons still continued charged toward him. Sesshomaru was about to kill another wave of demons when everything around him covered with ice. A demon stopped in midair and crashed to the ground, shattering in pieces. Sesshomaru withdrew his whip and looked around. He saw his breath in the air as he turned to see everything frozen in ice. Sesshomaru walked toward a demon and pushed him with one finger, making it smashed on the ground. Sesshomaru smirked under his disguise. "I didn't make a request for your help! I could have defeated these low lives with out you interfering! But I must say, your Icy Creep Up attack was pretty impressive, Fubuki!"

With a squawk, Fubuki came out of hiding. He dived toward the ground and landed softly in front of him. "Long time no see, I guess. You've grown quite a bit, as I suspected." Fubuki chirped and lowered his head and gently nipped his hand. Sesshomaru gave him a pat on his glossy coat of feathers. Fubuki spread his wings and started to flap them, causing everything around them fall to the ground. Sesshomaru got the point. He hopped him and Fubuki darted toward the sky. The clouds were turning back to white and the sun was shining once more. "It's been hell without me, right?" Fubuki nodded. Sesshomaru sighed as the wind blew on his face.

Somewhere Else  
Sango walked through the forest, while Kirara was nestled on her shoulder. Sango and Kirara flew for most of the day but Kirara needed a rest. Sango walked in silence while thinking about him. Kirara heard Sango's stomach growl and she mewed. Sango looked at her friend on her shoulder and saw the concern on her face. "I'm fine Kirara. Don't worry about me." Kirara mewed once more. "We'll stop soon. Just not now." 

Soon night fell and Sango finally made camp. Kirara was out hunting for herself since Sango wasn't hungry anymore. Sango laid by the fire. Sango looked up at the starry night. She took out his fluffy boa and wrapped it around her. She still couldn't resist its soft, fluffy texture on her face. She started to think once more. "_Everything will be back to normal soon, I hope. I would see his face again..._" She started to remember the time when she first met him when he turned human; a big beaten lump on the ground. She fell in love with him as a human and not a demon. She started to get worried. "_What if he turns back? I mean, he wouldn't have a reason to stay and then he would just leave. He's probably just forget me, right?_" Kirara came back and ran over to Sango. Sango wrapped Kirara in the boa. Sango pushed aside those thoughts and soon both fell asleep.**

* * *

**

**Note:** Ok, I have nothing to say except, keep reading… 

R&R!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, here is another chapter for your delightment.

**Discalimer: **I don't own InuYasha....**

* * *

Chapter 18: Worries**

Sesshomaru and Fubuki woke up really early to continue their journey. Sesshomaru sped through the forest while Fubuki flew over head. They would encounter a few demons, but they were deposed easily. Fubuki explained to him what happen at the village. Sesshomaru was surprised that Mouko didn't show up, yet. His thoughts were either dead or he was somewhere very far away. He didn't care about the tiger but he did care if the tiger was still after her.

Sango woke up with a splitting headache. She slowly got up and packed her things while Kirara lazily stretched. Pretty soon they were in the skies to cover more ground. Sango was holding her head and Kirara noticed on the side of her eye. She got worried but she didn't say anything. Knowing her master, she would just rub it off like yesterday. Kirara was too worried about her that she didn't see her master suddenly give in.

Sango fainted and fell off of Kirara in mid air. Kirara dived down and managed to catch her before she hit the trees. Kirara carried her to the ground and placed her under a tree. She was sound asleep. Kirara transformed back and nuzzled her cheek. She mewed. It was going to be a long day.

Somewhere Else  
Sesshomaru and Fubuki (well mostly Fubuki) were resting by a stream. Sesshomaru watched Fubuki drink from while he drifted in to thought. Last night he dreamt of her. Ever since he woke up from his month long nap, he frequently be having visions. It was telling him they he would see her soon but he was afraid. "_What will she say? It's been a month and she'll probably believe I'm nothing but an illusion._" He sighed. "_I'm not human no more. Will she like me or…_" He shook his head to rid the thoughts. He jumped down from the tree he sat it. "Fubuki, let's go." He turned his back. "_We just have to wait and see._" They took off.Hours Later

Hours past and Kirara stood by her master's side. Sango didn't even budged from her spot. But she would move one in a while. Kirara paced in circles. Her master didn't eat much lately, so she started to wonder. She would be hungry when she wakes up. Kirara transformed and took one last look before leaving. She would bring something for her before she wakes up. Kirara took off in a flash, not knowing she was about to wake.

Sango slowly opened her eyes to tree blocking the blue sky. She sat up and looked around. She didn't see Kirara around anywhere. She called out for her. Nothing. She took off her pack, and shakingly got up. Her head still pounded like earlier. She clutched her sword at her side as she started to walk in no certain direction to see if she can find her little friend. Her head was spinning and pounded harder as she walked a path that seemed familiar even though she never been here before. She just continued walking on. She would call for Kirara but she was nowhere to be found. She walked aimlessly until she reached a field. Flowers covered the land here and there. She gasped. "_The field…from my dream…_" She didn't know whether to walk to the middle or not. Was it a dream or was it reality?**

* * *

Note:** I know I am making him a soft but what can I say? I ran out of ideas!!!!!! Well, two down, two more to go!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

I wish my computer is working properly!!!! WHA!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Dream Vs Reality**

Sango stepped forward and paused. She was curious to see if that capped man would show up. Fighting to fight that demon. She continued. She clutched her weapon at her side as she did. She stopped in the middle and looked around. Everything looked the same from her dream. A few minuets past and nothing happened. She gave up. "It was just a stupid dream. I shouldn't be chasing a fantasy." She looked at the ground and felt stupid. She turned around and started to walk away. Then something tripped her and she fell forward. She looked up to see that tall figure blocking the sun and in his hand was her weapon. "_This wasn't suppose to happen this way._"

The demon laughed. "I though you were a Taijiya? I guess not because you're so careless."

Her head still pounded. She got up and glared at the demon. She got angry while he continued to laugh. She did was she seen herself do multiple times. She kicked him in the face and grabbed her weapon as she landed. She quickly stabbed him in the chest. She knew what he was going to do and that was laugh. Right on que, he started to grow taller than her. Her head hurt worst than before because of the rumbling the demon made. She cried out but nothing heard her. Her weapon was still lodged in his chest and she had no other weapons on her. She swore. "_If this is happening differently, then does this mean that the man is fake?_"

Sesshomaru and Fubuki decided to separate to cover more ground. Sesshomaru charged a head while Fubuki fell behind. Sesshomaru's thoughts were somewhere else. He had a bad feeling as he sped forward. A familiar scent reached his nose. "_It's her!_" He took another whiff and smelt a demon. With a growl, he forced himself to run as fast as he can.

Sango dodged all the demons punches and kicks. She tried her best to deal damage but it was no use. Her kicks and punches barely phased him. The demon wouldn't stop patronizing her, thus fueling her rage. She went in for a punch but the demon grabbed her by her wrist. He smiled. "This looks like the end for you." He sent her flying and she landed on her side. The demon walked toward her. He picked her up by her wrist again and he sniffed her. She tried to wiggle free but his grasp on her was hard. He took his free hand and gently scratched her cheek. Blood started to ooze out slowly. He licked it with his rough tongue. He gave her a sinister smirk. "Well, Taijiya. Not only you taste good but also you're not that bad looking your self. What do you say? Be with me or die."

"I never will be with a demon like you. I rather die then be with the like of you." She spat in his face. The demon growled.

"Wrong move Taijiya! Since you did that, I'll make you death a long and painful one!" He tossed her like a doll and she slammed into the ground. She tried to get up but the demo kicked her down. He raised his claw in the air. "Get ready for hours of pain!"

* * *

**Note:** Blah… I this scene is a bit cliché-ish. But…. 


	20. Chapter 20

last chappy for today, sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu and you know it....**

* * *

****Chapter 20: Reunited at last**

Sango's POV  
Sango looked away as his claws came down. She heard them some in contact with steel. She looked up to see her savior. The capped man blocked the blow for her with his sword. The stranger kicked the demon away.

The demon growled. "You're in for it now! I should kick your…" Before the demon could finish, Sango watched the man with amazing speed, slice the demon's head off. The demon's head managed to say "ass…" Before his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Sango stumbled to her feet. The body fell backwards. The stranger sheathed his sword.

Sesshomaru's POV  
Sesshomaru turned around to see her. She had a confused look on her face. She couldn't see his face well. He started to uncover his face but she fainted. He stopped from what he was doing and caught her before she hit the ground. He saw her cheeks flushed. "_Shit. She has a fever. When will you stop being stubborn?_" He carried her and followed her scent back to where her stuff was.Minuets later 

Kirara managed to catch a few fish. She carried them back to the place. When she arrived she saw her master asleep but there was another person. She growled. Sesshomaru finally took of his hood. "All I get is a growl?" He turned his face. Kirara turned back to her little self and ran up to him. She patted her a couple times before Kirara gave him a worried look and turned her head toward Sango.

"She has a fever. All she needs is rest and he should be fine."

A Hour Later  
"_My head still hurts._" Se opened her eyes. She met a pair of eyes. "Kirara?" She mewed. She sat up and stroked her head. "You're back. I thought you ran off or something." Kirara mewed again and directed her head to the fish that was cooking by the fire. "_A fire? But who could possibly build unless it was that guy? He must've carried me back_." She got up and used the tree for support. "My head. I need to get rid of this damn headache." 

"Well, you can started by laying down." A voice said behind her. She slightly turned her head to the side and saw Sesshomaru in the corner of her eye. Her face grew with a smile. He was holding a couple of herbs and was wearing a gray cloak. "_It was him all along._" She went into a sprint and slammed into him with a kiss while managing knocking them both down. "I missed you." She cried softly in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her as he sat them up. He inhaled her scent making him a bit more relaxed. "I missed you too."

"For a while we thought that you were dead."

"I know. Fubuki told me. But I am not dead."

"I see. Where is Fubuki anyways…" She stopped as she looked at his face.**

* * *

Note:** Ok?! I finally did it!!! Are you happy? I hope so, because this chapter was crap!!!!!!

Well, R&R if you can…


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, I am here for a couple chapters. My computer is being a big dummy!!!!! i don't have time to go to the library!!!! I just have to worry about my computer access and type my ff!!!! ell any ways, I want to thank all of my reviews, (sorry I couldn't list you because I'm afraid this comp will shut down on me again….) On with the fic!!!!! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu and neither do you!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Still the Same as Always**

Sesshomaru saw her face as if something was wrong and he knew what. "Is there something wrong?" He tried to act as if nothing was different.

"You're a demon again…" Sango looked at her hands.

"So."

"But you changed back. There is no point of me being here, right? You got what you wanted…" She whispered.

"Sango," He took his clawed hand and gently tilted her head to look at him. "I may have changed on the outside. But in the inside, I am still the same way as I was when I was a human. I told you already, I have forgiven humans and I plan not to go against my word. Besides, you helped me changed back for I am very grateful." He gently let go of her face and saw he looked confused.

"Me? How?"

"I was losing a battle against a demon when he mentioned the village. I started to think about the people I knew and come to like even my dumb ass brother of mine. But then there was you. I couldn't stand the thought of you dead. Then I felt something deep inside me awaken. Without you, I would most likely dead." Sango was speechless. "But I understand if you don't need me around anymore, since I was a pain of you ass and I'm back to a demon again. You probably hate me now…" He looked away. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and he turned to see her head resting on him.

"I don't hate just because you are a demon. I was just afraid that if you changed back, you feelings for me might change because I'm human. But I don't have to worry now." She smiled. "Now we can go back to the village together."

"Yes, but first you rest."

"What?! But I don't need too! I'm perfectly fine!" He voice started to rise as he picked her up and started to head toward her bed space.

"You're lying. You're still feverish, plus I know what happened when I was gone and I'm not to happy about that."

"Like what?!" He placed her down gently and sat down next to her.

"Now what did Fubuki told me? Ah yes, refusing to eat and not to mention what Kirara told me that you refused to rest a few minuets before you woke up."

"I have my reasons! I'm not a baby! What if I wasn't hungry? What if I wasn't tired? What if I…" She started to get up but was pulled down again.

"Sango. Fubuki and Kirara were worried. Especially when you fought all those demons by yourself when you weren't fully rested. That was foolish on your part. You got me worried."

"But I did take care of those demons, didn't I?" She got up again and he pulled her down again but this time on his lap.

"Would you please stop? You need to take it easy."

"I don't need to mothered."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Would you please stop… for me, please?" She stopped. "Thank you."

"But I still say that…hey your hands are cold!" She smacked his hand away as he felt her forehead.

"Like I said, you're still feverish." Kirara carried over one of the fish that was done and carried it over to Sango. She gave her a pleading look. "I guess I have to, right?" Kirara nodded and Sesshomaru gave her a stare. She sighed. "All right. If it makes you guys happy, I will." She started to eat fish. Soon after, she fell asleep in his arms. Fubuki came and saw them together. He chirped happily for they were togethe4r at last.**

* * *

Note:**

THAT WAS CRAP!!!!!!! But I ran out of ideas. I hope you like the next chappy… 


	22. Chapter 22

Finale chappy for today… 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha and neither do you…

* * *

**Chapter 22: So We Meet Again**

Mouko search high and low for one person in particular. He traveled non-stop without rest. "I may have my sense of smell back but what good is it if I don't know how she smells like!" He paused for a bit and tried to clam down. He closed his eyes and listened to see where he should go next. He heard singing in the distance. Who ever it was had a lovely voice. He opened his eyes and head toward the source. He crept up in the bushes and crouched to be concealed. The singing stopped but then he heard talking. He slowly moved the bushes to see Shida floating in mid air, talking to the near by animals. What got him the most was that she was sad. He usually saw her happy. He thought for a bit and how he should ask her without her getting suspicious. If that didn't work, there were always his eyes but he need her to look into them long enough. He sighed. He just continued to watch her until she stopped from what she was doing and sat there in mid air. She sighed and started to think out loud.

"When will everything be all right and I can be happy again? I want everything to end so I can be back in the arms of my loved one. When will this day come?"

"_So she has a someone too? I would never have thought of that she was sad all this time and was hiding it behind a mere smile._" He crept forward more and listened to her more.

"Please come back to me. Please realize it's me and not her."

"_Who is she talking about?_" He sat there but he felt a sneeze coming on. "_No, not now!!!_" He tried to hold it back but… "Achoo!"

Shida looked up. "Who goes there?!" She snapped her fingers and Mouko floated from his hiding spot. She stopped. "_He was here all this time? Why didn't I sensed him?_"

"Hey, can you please put me down?! I didn't do nothing!"

Her heart lept for him but she couldn't allow him to see it so she snapped her fingers again and he instantly dropped to the ground. She wished she didn't have to do that.

"You didn't have to drop me like that." He got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry. What brings you here? Many thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. I am in search for a certain person and I ended up being here."

"I said she is not the one."

"Who said I was searching for her?"

"Well, I thought you would be searching for her right now."

"In a way yes but not right now. Why would you like to know, anyways?"

"To prevent you from suffering more."

"Me? How about you prevent yourself from suffering. I heard you talk about that someone. I say you ditch him if he is causing you too much trouble."

"You don't understand the situation, Mouko.

"What is there to understand? A man is not giving you the attention you deserve."

"Mouko, I wish I could tell you but I can't. You'll regret it if I do."

"Tell me what? What is it that you can't tell me and why?"

"Because I just can't." An uneasy silence passed between them. A shadowed figure watched them talk. "This meeting is going to slow. He needs a reminder why is he there. He snapped his fingers and a neko youkai appeared next to him. "Stay here and watch them. They should be expecting a little company very shortly. Make sure he gets hurt. The neko youkai nodded as he growled in response. The shadow figure disappeared.**

* * *

Note:** Here you go for today. I typed a couple chappies for today. I hope you like!!!!!

Well, R&R if you can…


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back! (If you didn't know by now...) I thank you for the people who waited for my return! Ok, here are a few things...

For one, I'm am trying to correct the spelling mistakes on Curse of the Demon Lord before updating this one because, if i update this one and people don't know what is this story is about, they are going to read the first one. And i know people hate spelling mistakes... I think you get the rest...

Ok, i have said enough, on with the fanfic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you...

* * *

**Chapter 23: A Battle Fought Together**

Mouko stood there trying to figure out why. But then again, he remembered that he was searching for her in the first place. He mentaly slapped himself for forgetting carried away easily. "Um Shida?"

"Yes?"

"I have a questiong to as. Well, it's more like a favor..."

"I can't make someone fall in love."

"I know that! I wasn't going to ask you that!" He stopped and itched his head. "You see, there is this person who..." Th ground started to shake. "Great! Right when I had a train of thought going too!"

"It's a snake youkai! Huge! It's right under you!" Mouko leaped just in time when the demon emerged. He was huge like she said. Shida floated higherin to the air to see Mouko safely on a branch. She sighed with relief. The sanke turned its head toward her and got ready to strike.

"Hey! Do you have any manners! It's rude to interupt when someone is trying to say something!" Mouko yelled from the branch. The snake simply whipped his tail his way. Mouko leaped to another tree safely. Shida watched as he distracted the snake. "Get out of here! I can take him! I'll deal with you later!"

She didn't want to leave him alon. She watched as the snake tried to bite him. "Watch out for his deadle venom!"

"I said get out of here!"

"No! I won't leave you!" Shida clapped her hands and a temporary shield appeared around him. Mouko swore he heard someone else say that, as if it was deja vu. He jumped and slashed at the snake. It's scales were rock hard. "_Damn! My claws are no good_." He dodged another blow but he didn't see the on coming tail creep up on him.

"Watch out!" It was too late. The snake managed to break the shield. The snake binded him. The snake started to smash him in to near by rocks. "Leave him alone!" Shida's palms started to glow and she blasted the snake in the head. The snake tossed him and started to advance on her. The snake came up from behind her but she teleported on his side and blasted him. Mouko got up and saw Shida take on the youkai by herself.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" He sprang into the air and slanded on top of the snake's head. He clawed out one of the snake's eyes out. The snake hissed in agonyand violently shook Mouko off. The snake was mad. His scales turned in to spikes. Where ever he swatted at, it was reduced to tiny peices. Shida got a shield around herself in time before the snake batted her away. He slammed in to a tree and was knocked out cold. Mouko saw this and dodged the snake's attacks. He growled. "Hey! I need her alive!" The snake hissed and launched it's spikes at him. Mouko dodge most of them except one. It peirced through his upper leg. Mouko grunted and fell to his kees with sinister eyes. "_I will not lose! Not now!_" Mouko looked at his opponent and yanked out the spike. The snake encircled him and constricted him. Mouko screamed as the snake sqeezed him tighter. He manged to wiggle one hand free. It was the one which held the spike.. The snake opedned his mouth and hissed. At the right moment Mouko threw the point object and the snake accidenlty inhaled at the wrong moment. Pretty soon the snake was hacking and died. Mouko jumped out of the snake's grasp. He stumbled toward Shida to see if she was alright. Right before her got to her, he fainted.

* * *

**Note: **ok, here is another fight scene. (i can't write them!) but, on to the next chappie!

R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Second chappie for today...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and neither do you...**

* * *

****Chapter 24: It's Time to Heal**

Sango woke up refreshed and was raring to go. Of course, Sesshomaru was awake and didn't hesitae to stay any longer. They soon took off to head back to the village.

Meanwhile, Mouko slowly opened his eye and was staring at a pair of green eyes. "Shida?" He wispeared.

"Yep." Shida moved a couple of strands of hair out of his way. Mouko had his head on her lap and both where surounded witha blue light. It appeared that they were both somewhere else in the forest. "You're awake." She softly said.

"What are you doing? I feel warm and weird..."

"What do you think I am doing? I'm helping you heal with my powers."

"Why?"

"Well for one you're hurt. I couldn't leave you there to die. And two, you saved my life."

Mouko looked away. "No, I didn't I was merely desposing a youkai who got in my way."

"Sure. Whatever you say, Mouko." Silence...

"Shida?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you help? You could've left to safety."

"Because I couldn;t leave you alone with him. Everyone needs help once in a while."

"But I don't deserve your help."

"How so?"

"Well, I basically treated you with no respect especially you since you're a witch and all..."

"But people can be forgiven."

"I don't deserve to be forgiven..."

"Why do you say that?"

Mouko shrugged his shoulders. "Just because people say so..."

"Don't listen to what people say, Mouko."

"I know but who cares about me, right? I mean, I'm still looking for you know who. She is the only person that I know who does. Everybody hates my gut, especially the people I met a month ago..."

"I'm not mad at you."

"But you should. I didn't heed your warning and didn't listen to you. I'm still not going to listen to you. I still believe that the Taijiya is her..."

Shida sighed. "At least you are honest but i hate to say this again. She is not the one."

"Yes, you told me but she looks so much like her. I mean..."

"Mouko, it's not how the person looks like on the outside but what's on the inside. If Sango was the one, then she would most likely be with you right now." Mouko was silent. "i hope you relfect on what i said. Now sleep. You're still not fully healed and I bet you wasnt to find the person you were looking for."

"Yes..." His sentence trailed. "_But she doesn't know I was looking for her._" His eye lids started to close and he slowly drifted into the darkeness.

Shida looked down at the man who was too stubborn to see it was her. She smiled a sad smile and sighed. "Oh, how I wish we could be together again..." She stroked his head as he silently snored.

The sahdow figure watched form the shadows. "Oh, this is too good to be true! Yes... This could be useful. Oh, this is perfect." He grinned. "Not only that, my powers are slowly returning. The longer he stays alone, the stronger i become. I must keep him alone by taking the one he loves and that is the witch..."

* * *

**Note:** If you still don't know who is this person, then i hate to say it, but you're slow... anyway, on to the next chappie!


	25. Chapter 25

Ok... third chappie for today! Just read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

Chapter 25: To Arrive Again**

Kagome was outside with Sakura. InuYasha watched his daughter sleep in his mate's arms. Miroku and Kikyocame back a day ago and found out the possibility the _he _could be alive. They all awaited for Sango's arrival to see if it was true. Kagome looked up at InuYasha. "Are you ok?"

"Of course, I'm ok. Why do you say that?"

"You seem a little distant ever since we found out that he could be alive."

"Keh. So your point being?"

"You miss him, do you?"

"No! Why would I miss that bastard!"

"InuYasha, I know you. You do miss him."

"What makes you say that!"

"Well..." She paused to think. "Well, you started to act a little bit like him."

"Keh! as if! I would never be like that bastard!" InuYasha just turned around and headed inside.

Kagome shook her head. "_Whatever you say, Inu..._"

Sango walked closely to Sesshomaru who had Kilala on his shoulder. Fubuki walked beside SAngo and all seemed a bit tired except Sesshomaru (who was wide awake.) "It won't be long till we reach the village."

"Yes. I could smell my brother from here."

"Oh... I..." She felt embarresses alittle. Sesshomaru sensed this.

"It's alright. I bet you forgot i was demon again, didn't you?"

"Yes..." She said in a small voice.

"Well, tell you this much, i had to adjust a little bit when I changed back. But believe me, everything will be the same like before."

"I hope so."

"And that damn tiger is not coming near you." He pulled her close to him. "If, he does, I'll..."

"I haven't seen him since you two fell of the cliff."

"But that doesn't mean he is dead."

"Yes, I know." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "But I think he learned his lesson. I bet he won't even show his face around here any more.

"But still, I'll make sure that..."

"...That he stays away. Yes and iff he doesn't, You'll..."

"...I'll kill him with my bare claws."

InuYasha sat in his corner until four familiar scents reached his nose. He got up and head toward the door. Kagome was still sitting there with Sakura. "What's wrong, InuYasha?"

"They're back."

"They are!" So that means..."

"Yes." InuYasha saw them coming. Sango and Sesshomaru were hand in hand. InuYasha started to mkae his way toward them.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw InuYasha headed thier way. He let go of Sango's hand and stepped forward. They both stopped. "It seems to me that you're back to your normal self."

"In a way, Yes." He said emotionlessly.

"Good!" InuYasha said as he pulled his fist back.

* * *

**Note:** Uh oh... I'm not going to say anything but read on...

R&R! please?


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: **Some OOCness... If you don't like it, then i suggest you turn around... I apologize...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu and neither do you...**

* * *

Chapter 26: InuYasha's Anger**

Slam! "Sesshomaru!" He got punched in his face and landed on his back. He looked up to see Sango by his side.

Sango looked up. "InuYasha, what was that for!"

Sesshomaru got up and dusted himself. Slam!

"InuYasha stop it! This is..."

"No!" InuYasha glared at Sesshomaru. "He's going to pay for what he put us through!" InuYasha charged at Sesshomaru and grabbed him by his collar. Sesshomaru made no attept to stop him. "You hear that selfish bastard!" He started to shake him. "You dare threaten to kill me, in my own village!" Slam! "You didn't even think about other before going off for your selfish needs!" Slam! "Didn't think about you neice!" Slam! "Left me alone to rule your fucking lands that I don't even know a alot about!" Slam! Slam!

Sango watched as InuYasha took his fustrations out on his brother. "Will you stop it!" She didn't want to get in the middle either so she watched. Kagome was speechless as she too watched from in front of the hut.

"You made those demons come after my ass and sakura!" Slam! Slam! "You made everyone believe that you were dead!" Slam! Slam! Slam! "You...You..You!" He finally let him go. He finally ran out of reasons.

Sesshomaru just stood there. He didn't even flinch. He wasn't even surprised. "I expected you to do something like that. But in a way, I deserved it." He said calmly.

"Like the fuck you do! You had everyone fucken' worried! You-You!"

"Even you?"

InuYasha paused. "No! Why would I worry about you!"

"You're just like our father, InuYasha. Do you feel any better? Are you finished?"

"No!" InuYasha grabbed him by the collar again and pulled his fist back. He had the urge to punch him once more but...

"Well, are you?" InuYasha swung and stopped and inch from his face. "I'm sorry for all those things I did."

"No your not! I bet your still the same as before!" InuYasha kept his fist in front of his face.

"You're not angry, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! What the fuck makes you say that! "

"Those punches were empty."

"Oh yeah! You want another!" He pulled back his fist again.

Instead Sesshomaru did something out of the ordinary. He dropped his emotional mask and suddenly pulled InuYasha in to a hug. InuYasha was shocked but couldn't protest since his brother squeezed him so hard. Sango and Kagome was also shocked. After a minuet, Sesshomaru finally let go off InuYasha and regain his composure. He started to walk ahead and paused. "I missed you too little brother..." Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Sango. "Sango, let's go." She nodded and they both walked away, leaving a speechless InuYasha. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and squatted down infront of her. "How was my baby neice? Was she behaving herself?" Kagome was still shocked, she just stared at him. He sighed as he stood up again. "Oh, yeah by the way. The both of you, don't ever mention a word to that monk."**

* * *

Note:**

I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I did a poor job, but what do you guys think? Tell me! I must know! 

R&R please!


	27. Chapter 27

Yay! am here for a quick update! I want to thank my reviewers: moonsiren06, silverpetal, LordDestroyer, The number1 cased closed lover, and any other people who reviewed! Well, I'll stop yappin' and let you read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter 27: Not Title for Now...**

InuYasha and Sesshomaru barely spoke another word to each other for the rest of the day. When Miroku and Kikyo returned after their walk with Yuske, Miroku noticed the silence and became a little curious. It was night time and everyone was just sitting down to dinner. InuYasha and Sesshomaru sat in their respective corners but looked away from each other. Miroku leaned toward Kikyo. "My, my my. No arguing. Could this possibly be a new beginning?" He whispered. Of course, InuYasha and Sesshomaru ears picked up ever little word. Kikyo stared at Miroku. She knew when to keep her mouth shut. She quickly glanced at the brothers to give Miroku the hint. "What?"

Both of them were staring right at him. "For your information, I have more important things to think about than argue with him." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Sorry, I did not mean to say that. What I meant to say was it's nice that it is quiet."

Sesshomaru kept his stare. The girls looked at the guys. Of course, everyone wanted to know how a certain person survived but no one opened their mouths, especially InuYasha. He was still was rather pissed at his brother but at the same time disappointed. He didn't expect his brother back as a demon, so he couldn't push him around anymore. Shida popped up in the room. Everyone was startled.

"Hi everyone!" She beamed. She floated in mid air.

"Where have you been?" InuYasha looked at her.

"Oh, doing the same old things. Just wandering around." She looked at him. Her eye caught a certain person in the corner. "You're back!" She zoomed in front of Sesshomaru. "You're back to normal!" Sesshomaru cringed at the yelling.

"No need to scream. I can hear you perfectly well."

"Oh, sorry." Shida whispered.

Sango watched as Shida floated around grabbing a few things. Why is she all of the sudden to happy?

"Well, I love to stay but there is an animal out there who needs my help."

"Oh, poor thing! You need help?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Shida blurted out. "I mean... this animal is easily frightened. It took me a long time to gain his, I mean her trust. Right now, she is sleeping and I want to get to her before something happens. I just came for a few materials."

"Well, I hope she is ok..."

"Ok, well, I'll be back whenever this animal is healed." Shida disappeared.

Once she was gone, InuYasha looked up. " She's up to something..."

"What do you mean? That witch is always happy." Sesshomaru didn't know what was up. He was missing something.

He doesn't know! Sango sat there "Um, nothing, she was sad that you were gone but since she knew you were coming back, she happy again."

"Yeah. Probably bug me again..." Sesshomaru looked at the wall while he rested his arm on his knee. Everyone gave Sango a look. She sighed as she got up. Sesshomaru watched as she headed at the door.

Sango needed air and to clear her mind. Denkou came running toward her and weave himself through her legs. "Hi Denkou." She whispered as she picked him up. He licked her nose. "You're starting to look way different that your sisters." And this was true. For one, he was much darker than his sisters. While Faia and Mizu started to look a lot like Kirara, Denkou was slighly different. Denkou had more black on his paws. He also had tear like streaks from the corner of his eye running to his upper. Denkou purred as she stroked him in silence. Faia and Mizu came trotting at her and started to mew at her feet.

"You left me in there." Sango heard that all too familiar voice behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing there with his arms crossed.

"Sorry."

"Is there something wrong?" He walked closer to her.

"No."

"You're lieing. What is it?"

Damn demon senses. "I'm just tired..."

"You lied once again. What are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding nothing."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not." Her voice started to raise.

"Fine. Whatever you say. I'll play along for now." He sighed as he looked up at the sky. Denkou got restless and jumped out of Sango's arms. The wind started to pick up and Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her. Sango looked up at him to still see him staring at the sky. "What's wrong.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the moment."

She looked down and blushed. Sesshomaru smirked as he saw her cheeks turned a bit red. She just realized he was still in his black kimono. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to wear that kimono any more."

"I know... But why did you mention this?"

"Just popped in my mind." She giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?"

It was pointless for you to wear that. I thought it would help but demons still manage to recognize you."

"Well, it was worth a try. At least you try. I'm used to wearing this anyway."

"If you want to know... Your other kimono is still where you left it..."

"So you kept an eye on it even though I was possibly dead." She nodded.He didn't expect her to do that for him. Strong, beautiful, and loyal... "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She snuggled closer to his embrace. They both sighed with content and was really enjoying the moment until Shippo came.

"You do know what's happening inside?"

"Yes. I could hear him perfectly clear out here."

"Are you going to do something?"

"No."

Sango started to giggle again. She heard someone call for her. "I guess Kagome wants to talk to me. I'll be right back." She gave him a tight squeeze before heading inside. Sesshomaru looked at the little kitsune.

"Why are you not going to do anything?"

"Because, I have more important things to take care of that your child mind can not handle right now."

"Like what?"

"Oh nevermind." Sesshomaru started to walk toward the other hut.

* * *

**Note:** I once again ran out of ideas... a little slow but hey... I'm trying...

R&R


	28. Chapter 28

Ok, another chappie... on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu...

* * *

**Chapter 28: Some Time Spent Together**

Sango walked through the doorway and everyone gave her a stare. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell him?" Kagome was curious, hoping she would give her a straight answer.

"Because... I don't want him flipping out that Shida is the one that Mouko is looking for. Besides, Shida didn't really want us to find out, any how."

"That's true but..."

"I don't want him to worry about Mouko. He just came back... I don't want them to fight and end up losing him again... He doesn't need to know right away. Plus, it's best that Shida tell him the whole story..."

"Keh! I suppose you're right. That ass doesn't need to know everything." Everyone ignored InuYasha's comment.

Meanwhile, Mouko was waking up as a shadow figure came toward him. Ukaran...

"So what did she say?"

"Well you see, I didn't ask her yet. I was about to but we were attacked by a snake youkai and I think you get the point."

"I see... Well, if you want your love back, you..."

Yeah, yeah yeah. I know. U don't have to remind me every time you see me." Mouko tried to get up but his leg refused to cooperate. Ukaran disappeared. Shida appeared with a smile.

"You're awake."

"Yes." He sat up and hissed as he moved his leg. Shida knelt next to him and saw the pierced clothing.

"Odd. You're leg should be healed by now. My magic is not working as it should."

"I'm a you..."

"Youkai? Yes, you're close to be called a youkai but I know you are strong enough to heal fast."

"Of course I'm strong! Ow!" He moved his leg again.

"Here... I got some bandages just incase, just let me rub some special herbs over it and..."

"No! That' will hurt!"

"It's going to get infect if it's not treated!" She softened her voice. "I promise it won't hurt as much."

"Fine!" He ripped his pant leg enough to reveal his wound to her. It wasn't a gaping hole but it was still deep enough. Shida took out her special herb out and started to mash it. She took out a big leaf. "This is going to sting a little."

He hissed as she rub the herb around his wound. She quickly bandaged the wound really tight. "There. All done." Mouko looked at it. Shida clapped her hands and appeared in front of him different sorts of food. "I figure you were hungry."

"Thanks!" He took the closet thing and started to eat it. She watched him as he gobbled it up. He stopped in mid bite. "Oh. I forgot my manners..."

She giggled. "Always trying to impress females. You didn't change one bit."

"What did you say?"

"Um nothing..." She quickly said. She took out a big red apple Mouko hadn't seen in years. She was about to take a bite when she caught him staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing..." He looked away.

"You want it?"

"Um..."

"But you didn't;t touch your meat..."

I thought you know everything. I'm not such a big meat eater.

_Oh yeah..._ She mentally smacked herself.

"I do it it but when I have to. I-I-I just feel..."

"It doesn't feel right eating another animal. Yes... I know... So you still want it?" Shida held out an apple with a smile.

"Well..." He felt ashamed being greedy while there as a ton of things in front of him. "Is this a trick?"

She giggled. "No. Here take it." She toss it at him. "I take it that apples are your favorite."

"Of course!" He took a whomping bite out of it. Oh how I miss this taste...

Shida watched him eat it like the day she first met Mouko. "So are you going to find this person soon?"

"Um... Yeah. My leg still hurts." Shida shook her head. She saw his tail move a bit. Oh how she wish to pet it like she did one day when they were kids.

"Um Mouko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I pet you tail?"

* * *

**Note:** If there are any Mouko and Shida fans out there... I hope you like this chappie... I needed a a chapter for them to bond more...

R&R


	29. Chapter 29

Last Chappie for today...

**Disclimer:** I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Slip Ups Happen**

He coughed. "My-my-my-my tail?" You want to pet my tail? No one ever asked me that except..."

"Can I please?" Shida begged him. He felt awkward.

"I-I guess... Since you helped me and all." He saw Shida squeal with delight just like Uriko when he let her pet his tail. She-she... She is just like her in ways. It can't be, can it? I just have to wait and see...

Just how I remember it. She smiled. Soft... Mouko started to relax. She bit the bottom of her lip as she continues to pet his tail. He closed his eyes and started to purr. Mouko didn't realize what he was doing when he realized that she stopped. She giggled.

"Um... I uh..." She laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" She blurted out.

"Well-well, you would purr too if someone was petting your tail!"

"Maybe... But I wouldn't know. I don't have one." She still continued to laugh.

"Yes." He laid down and looked at the starry night. Shida clapped her hands again and the food was gone.

"Shida?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'm just trying to help."

Ukaran rode on top of Jin. (I'm not sure if I tole his name yet... So here it is if I didn't) Jin sniffed around until he stopped at the corpse of the snake youkai. Ukaran hopped off of Jin and Jin transformed to his little self. Ukaran clapped his hands and the snake came back to life. "Now, all you need to do is stay out of sight when the time comes."

A crake appeared in the ground and t snake slithered down it. The ground closed after it. Ukaran laughed. "Everything is coming together so well." He clapped his hands and Jin jumped on his shoulder. "I'll be powerful again soon and You'll help me defeat anyone who made me this way even if you have to kill your own family."

Jin just stared emotionlessly at the ground. He monotonously mewed.

At the village, Sango was outside thinking about the discussion she had with everyone. She didn't see Sesshomaru outside. Probably ran off somewhere... She yawned. She decided to go to bed. She walked to her sleeping quarters. She walked inside but a few seconds later she rushed out, blushing ten shades of red. After a few minuets later, Sesshomaru came out dressed in his normal kimono. "I'm sorry!" She was still red and was looking away from him.

"It's all right. I should've been paying more attention. I take it you never seen a man before."

"I-I-I only seen Miroku and InuYasha without their shirts..."

"I said it's alright. It was an accident. Besides... In a way, You can call it even since I saw you..." He smirked.

"Sesshomaru!"

"What?"

"I'm not that way!" She rushed inside to escape the embarrassment. Sango sat down in her sleeping space. Sesshomaru followed and sat down in the corner. "Afraid to look at me?" He found it amusing.

"No!" She paused. "That was just unexpected, that's all... It was dark and I didn't really see you there until..."

He laughed. Sango slowly turned her head to see him laugh in front of her for the second time. "Don't worry. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Are all you men like that?"

"Perhaps..."

* * *

**Note:** That's it for now! I hope you like this chappie! I found it a bit funny...

R&R...


	30. Chapter 30

Hi everyone! Sorry, but one chappy for today... Don't have time for others... I want to thank my reviewrs! I bow down to you! Please read the note if you want...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha...

* * *

**Chapter 30: No Title Yet **

Sango started to drift her direction until it led him to his fluffy boa. She took it and placed it in her lap. She looked up at him. "Well, here is your boa... You know to help complete your outfit... I couldn't find your armor so..."

"I have many more where they came from. I can always get more armor back at the fortress..."

"Fortress? I always thought you were a wanderer, right?"

"Yes but I do check in whenever I fell like it."

_Of course. He's a demon lord! _"Well..."

"You can keep an eye on it for me for now since you love it so much."

"True..." She blushed at the statement.

"Yet, I'm surprised Kirara is not jealous over it thinking that you prefer it over her."

"Oh really. Well, It happens so that Kirara likes it as much as I. So there..."

"Are you sure?"

"Well... Why did you bring this up anyway's?"

"I don't know... maybe because I was bored." He leaned toward her." Then again we can discuss about your little walk in a few minuets earlier with everyone."

"You wouldn't dare. You have to much pride. You wouldn't discuss anything like that with everyone."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Ugh! I'm going to bed!" She shook her head as she laid down. "You can be a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"I know."

Sango looked up at the ceiling in the darkness before drifting to sleep. Sesshomaru watched her from his corner, knowing she was sound asleep. _I'm soft, but I will not let this be a weakness. No... It will be my new strength. _He sighed. Everything was going smooth just about. He was not that cold hearted bastard that everyone used to call him (Well, just about everyone). Now that he was in love, he didn't wanted it to be taken away from him. He was happy to be here with her, but he wanted more. _My brother has a pup of his own. One more than what I have. He'll most likely have more with his mate... A mate... He has a someone that I don't. _He looked at Sango. _Strong, caring, beautiful, loyal... _Everything he seeked in a woman. _She's stronger than most youkai. Hell, she's a youkai taijiya! She was trained to kill youkai. Her strength surpasses many... She's even strong enough healthy pups... _

Ukaran sat in the cave as he pondered a about a certain someone. "That tiger is taking longer that I suspected. If he doesn't get her to do it, then I will. This tiger is pushing my patience!" Jin walked up to him and received a pat on the head. "I don't know how long I can wait. This body can't last any longer..." Jin monotonously mewed and sat in his lap.

Jin never knew what was going on. He felt that he didn't belong with this person. He felt that he belong with someone somewhere else...

* * *

**Note: **Ok,I hope you like it. It's kinda sow but i'm getting there! Oh yeah, If you are reading this Nightfall2525, sorry I can't make it a lemon. I am constantly watched and I have a younger sibling around who goes through my crap!. Plus,I want this ff enjoyed by all. Ok, have a Happy Easter everybody! 


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry, One chappy for today. I have to much to do! I promise to update with two chapters the next time! Ok, a few things, I fixed** chapter 12** of this ff, so **please read it** and tell me what do you think (that's if you want to!) Ok, I want to thank my reviewers from the last time and the time before since I didn't list you: silverpetal, Alex, SiM, Lord Destroyer, Nightfall2525 and others! Ok, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

Chapter 31: What!**

It was morning and the sun was shining. Sesshomaru was up all night thinking about a certain someone. Sango was still asleep and everyone else was up. Sesshomaru got tired of sitting there so he stood up and stretched. He headed outside and saw InuYasha eating. Sesshomaru walked up to him.

"You're in my way!" InuYasha said with a mouthful.

"I need to ask you something."

InuYasha shoveled down more of whatever he was eating. "You ask me something?" He swallowed. "Keh. Not now. Busy."

"Busy stuffing your face." Sesshomaru looked at what he was eating. "What in gods name are you eating?"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen? That stuff looks horrible."

InuYasha stood up with a mouthful. "Ramen is the best thing I ever tasted!"

"Please... It can't be that good." Sesshomaru wiped his face from all the food that flung from InuYasha's mouth.

"Oh you wait and see! Wait until you try it! You'll say the same thing! Now leave me alone!"

"Not until you answer my question."

"What is it!"

"How did you proposed to Kagome?"

InuYasha gave him a quizzical look. "Why the hell you want to know?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because... I want to ask Sango to be my mate." Sesshomaru muttered as he looked away.

InuYasha spat out his food on Sesshomaru's face. "What!"

Sesshomaru wiped away the food from his face. What a pig... "I sort of asked her but..."

A certain someone who heard ever word appeared at Sesshomaru's side. "Well, our dog demon friend here is in love!" Miroku draped an arm around his shoulder. "I could see it now!"

"Get away from me monk." Sesshomaru growled as he got away from his grasp.

"Ah, love it in the air. It kind of reminds me when Kikyo and I got together."

"Keh. Whatever..." InuYasha sat down in disbelief. He started to stuff his face again.

"But didn't you ask Sango to be your wife first?" Sesshomaru queried.

"Yes but it was my fault, in a way and I admit it. We did love each other but that is no more. We are just friends now. People change over time."

"Ah, It brings memories..."

"Ok, I guess I'll be going now."

"Ah, do go just yet my dog demon friend..."

"Stop calling me that before you lose something of real importance."

"Well, it all started..."

"Ah god. Not this shit again. I'm outta here."

""As I was saying, it all started right before Naraku died..."

**Flashback  
**Miroku was alone and it was dark. Everyone was asleep. He couldn't sleep himself for the battle with Naraku drew near. They were still trying to get allies to help them beat that vile creature. So far only Koga agreed to come, only when it was time. They needed all the help they could get. Miroku walked alone in the dark, reflecting on what was to come. The wind tunnel was getting bigger and more violent then ever. He hoped that he survived the fight so he can have a family of his own. He sighed.

InuYasha and Kagome was away in Kagome's time. Apparently he followed her to drag her back, but Miroku's guess it was another reason. He been walking for sometime that he realized that he wasn't in the village anymore. He turned around to head back but he heard some noise. Miroku gripped his staff as whatever it was drew closer. Then out of the bushes came Kikyo."You?" Miroku spoke. She was badly beaten and was very weary. Kikyo stumbled toward him and collapsed in his arms. I can't just leave her here... Miroku carried her back to the village. He found Sango awake.

"Hi Miroku." Sango directed the woman in his arms. "Is that..."

""Yes but she needs help."

"InuYasha is not going to like this when he comes back." Sango rushed inside. Soon Kaede was up as well.

"What has happen?"

"I don't know.She just collapsed in my arms."

"Well, let's get Kikyo inside and wait for her to wake up."**

* * *

Note: **

Ok, that was a start on how Miroku and Kikyo started to get together. I had a good plot but it left me before I got it on paper. Doh! So, the next 2-4 chapters is all about Miroku and Kikyo since some people asked how they got together. So if you don't like it, then you don't have to read this fanfiction... Thank you. 

R&R if you want me to continue! Please review!


	32. Chapter 32

HELLO! IT'S BLUDPOOL AGAIN! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME, I AM LORD TAKITIKI'S CREATION! LORD TAKITIKI WILL RULE ONE DAY! turns to see WaiKiki (formally known as Air-Faerie45) tied to the chair BUTTERTOAST! THE AUTHORISS IS A BIT BUSY RIGHT NOW! SHE WANTED ME TO TELL YOU ALL THAT SHE CHANGED HER NAME FOR SOME REASON... BUT WHO CARES! SINCE SHE CAN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER, I WILL DO IT!

**DISCLAIMER:** SHE DOESN'T OWN INUYASHA BUT SHE DOES OWN HER CONSCIENCE WHO'S NAME IS LI! HE'S A DUMBASS AND GETS REALLY PISSED FAST! (Turns around to see Li run toward him screaming "I'm not stupid you asshole!" with his sword out and an angel is chasing after him.) UH, I GOT TO GO! BUTTERTOAST!**

* * *

Chapter 32:How It All Started...**

"That didn't tell me much..."

"Well my demon friend..." Miroku cleared his throat. Sesshomaru gave him a glare. "I mean Sesshomaru... If you wait you will see. That night changed my life."

**Flashback Continues**  
It was afternoon and Miroku was inside watching Kikyo sleep. It was his turn to watch her to see if she would wake up. So far, she was still asleep. Miroku sighed with boredom. _I'm better off out there with women instead of in here._ A smirk grew across his face as he stood up and stretched. _In that case..._ He was about to step out the door when he heard moaning behind him. He slightly turned his head to see Her waking up. He sighed. _Great..._ "It seems to me you are awake."

"Where am I?"

"Safe in the village."

"Where's InuYasha?"

"He is not here at this moment. He'll be back in a couple of days. Please tell me what happened to you."

"Why should I tell you monk?"

"I am a bit concerned into why were you beaten so badly when you came here. I am not the only one too. I will not hold it against you in anyway."

She refused to tell him. She simply looked away. "Where's InuYasha?" She stated again.

"I told you. He is not here right now. He'll be back in a couple of days."

"Then I'll find him." Kikyo tried to get up.

"You should rest. You're not in any condition to get up." He gently grabbed her arm.

"You can't tell me what to do." She venomously said. She yanked her arm away from him. Sango arrived in the doorway.

"You're awake? Miroku you didn't come get us?"

"I was about to..." Kaede walked in as well.

"Sister Kikyo, What has happened to ye?"

"This is none of you concern." She tried to get up once more.

"She refused to talk." Miroku shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I'll stay and keep an eye on her." Sango said.

:"I don't need no babysitter to watch me." Kikyo sat there. Miroku and Kaede left, leaving Sango with Kikyo.

A couple days past and Kikyo still stayed mute. Miroku was watching Kikyo look at the ceiling as he sat in the doorway.

"He's not back, isn't he?"

"Nope. Not yet."

She continued to look at the ceiling. "He's not coming..."

"He will. It's just that sometimes it takes a long time to get back."

"He must be with Kagome then." She closed her eyes. Miroku kept silent. "I knew it." She muttered. "Does he always take this long when he is with her?"

"Not always. It depends on the situation." Silence... Miroku stood up and Stretched. "Are you hungry?"

"Why would you care?"

"You haven't eaten anything since you got here." She turned her head away. He sighed. "I'll bring you something."

Hours past and Miroku was outside pondering what was on Kikyo's mind. _Why would someone attack her?_ He didn't notice a certain person appear next to him. "Hello Houshi-sama." Sango said softly.

"Oh hi Sango. I told you before to call me Miroku."

"But it show respect."

"I should be the one that should show you respect..."

Smack! "Hentai!" He watched Sango stormed away. Miroku rubbed his face. He sighed and went back inside.

* * *

**NOTE:** HAH! SHE TOLD YOU SHE'LL UPDATE WITH MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER! YAY! BUTTERTOAST TIME! BYEZ!


	33. Chapter 33

Hi everyone! Sorry about the previous chapter... Bludpool had to tell the disclaimer since Mouko managed to tie me up in a chair... Luckly my Conscience and Angel were here to help! Say hello Li and Angel! Turns around to see Li flick everyone and Angel bowed Ok forgive my Conscience... He's not nice... I promised to update with more than one chapters this time and I plan to keep my promise! Ok thank you to my reviewers: dd-inuyasha71643, wolfdogcat41, Sesshomaru is mine, Lord Destroyer, anime-fan4444, Nightfall2525. On with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha but I do own Li and Angel! (Li starts to say a string of swears)**

* * *

Chapter 33: No Title Yet...**

"...This is getting no where. I'm leaving..." Sesshomaru stood up.

"Patience my... I mean Sesshomaru." Miroku corrected himself before he lost something important. "Everything will makes sense. Patience..."

"I have sort of an idea what might happen so..."

"So I will continue to tell you what happens next."

Sesshomaru sighed with frustration.

**The FlashBack Still Continues  
**The next day everyone checked to see how was Kikyo was. She was burning from a fever and everyone took turns to take care of her. Apparently one of her wounds became infected and she didn't tell anyone. It was Miroku's turns to watch her again. She was tossing and turning and was beaded with sweat. Miroku put a new cloth on her burning forehead. I hope Sango get those herbs soon or InuYasha will be rather upset. I'm already in trouble for bringing her here in the first place. Kagome is going to be surprised as well... Kikyo tossed aagin. He was about to check where was Sango but he felt her grab his wrist.

"Please..." She breathed. "Don't leave..."

"I won't if that is what you wish." He sat there. Sango came and she started to grind the herbs. "Her fever is not lighting up."

"I know... I'm already in enough trouble."

"But you didn't want InuYasha to feel sad if he found her dead."

"Yeah... and the fact having a conscience."

"Not everyone has one and I'm glad that you do."

"What can I say? I'm a monk after all."

"A hentai monk." She fin

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Right..." Sango stood up. "I'll go get some more water. Now don't do nothing when I'm away." She finished applying the herbs to the wound and left.

Sango... What in the world I would I could possibly do in a short amount of time? Miroku leaned against the wall and watch Kikyo sleep. Pretty soon he too fell asleep.

The next day Miroku was outside walking around. He looked at his hand that had the wind tunnel. "It's a battle against time. When this is over, I don't have to worry any more." Miroku heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Kikyo standing before him. She had a blanket wrapped around her. "You should be inside resting."

"I'm fine."

"Why are you out here anyway's?"

"I think I'm ready to talk."

"what made you change of mind?"

"The fact that InuYasha is not here yet." Miroku remained silent.

"I'll go get the others."

"No!" She grabbed him. "Don't..." He voice soften. "I don't want to tell everyone at once... I..."

"I see. You don't want to face that much questioning, am I correct?" Kikyo slowly nodded.

Later on that night Miroku told everyone what Kikyo told him.

"So she has her own body. So she's not dead." Sango summarized.

"That is what she told me. That's why we haven't' seen any soul stealers lately."

"What is Naraku up too? Is he trying to catch us off guard? "

"No clue." Miroku rested his staff on his shoulders. Kaede came rushing in who left for a couple of minuets.

"Kikyo! She's gone! She left without a trace!" Sango and Kaede ran out to look for her. Miroku stood there not surprised.

* * *

**Note: **hah! I bet you didn't expect that! ok... i'll shut up... on to the next chapter... (sniff)


	34. Chapter 34

Hello again! WaiKiki here! When I am not updating this fanfiction, I write more in my notebooks everyday since my school vacation. So far I have about 51 chapters written. That's like a few more then CotDL! And it's not even done yet! So this fanfic is going to be a bit longer that the previous one. I just wanted to tell you my progress... I bet no one is even listening... (cricket, cricket) Sigh... Ok, on with the fic...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha! I never did and I never will! So Leave me alone!**

* * *

Chapter 34: No Title Yet...**

**Flashback Still Continues**  
"Why do you think she left?"

"I don't know..." Kaede sat down. "My sister can he hard to understand sometimes." Miroku remained silent as Sango and Kaede left. He started to remember the conversation he had with Kikyo before she left.

**FlashBack  
**"Do you still love InuYasha?"

"Yes..."

"I see."

"Love can be a very painful thing. If you love someone you must sacrifice somethings even if it means hurting yourself." Miroku gave her a side glance. "Monk?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love the Taijiya? Tell me?" She said as she turned her back.

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Then why do you still flirt with women? You're only hurting her more that way."

"It's a bad habit, ok... I'm trying to break the habit and I'm doing a good job too. I haven't groped any women in a long while."

"Some good job. I saw you flirt that women earlier. I'm surprised she didn't dumped you yet. I woner what she'll say. I do remember you two had that conversation when I was sick about you settling down. You promised not to flirt no more..."

Miroku was surprised. "Don't you even dare!"

"You don't want her find out?"

"What are you up too?"

"I am simply making everyone's lives easier be walking out of theirs."

"So you plan to leave soon?"

"Yes... And I don't want no one to find me. I want InuYasha to be happy even if it isn't with me. He's much happier with her. I was better off dead."

"But at least you found out it wasn't InuYasha who betrayed you."

"Yes but I all I did was cause everyone pain. Naraku may have given me a second chance in life but he is also trying to make me suffer. He took away my spiritual powers and he knows I still love InuYasha. I don't know if he loves me still. It's better that I stay away from him... for life."

"I see. But why blackmail me?"

"You'll tell everyone where I went, I'll tell the Taijiya everything."

"I don't like this idea... not one bit..."

"But... If this is what you want, then go. No one is holding you back."

"Good... and Monk?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell InuYasha I was ever here." Kikyo started to walk away.

Miroku watched her walk deeper in the forest. His staff jingled in the wind. "Maybe it was for the best..."  
**End of Flashback**

Miroku still sat there. "Hey Miroku."

"Hello Sango." He said without turning his head.

"Is there something wrong? You seem..."

"No. Just thinking."

"Why were you not looking for Kikyo earlier. She may know something..."

"I told you everything. She told me everything she knew." Miroku cutted her off.

"Yeah. I'm still surprised she left. Why?"

"Probably she didn't want to be... questioned?" Miroku itched his head as he continued to look forward.

_Akward..._ "You know something, do you?"

"No." He responded.

"You do. I knew it. That's why you didn't help fine her. What is it?"

"I figured Kikyo might return to the village. That's why I stayed. But as I said before, I told you everything I knew."

"I know your hiding something. What is it? You can tell me." She peered in his face. He knew she knew that he was hiding something.

"I can't." He started to give in.

"Why?" Sango felt a little hurt.

"Because I can't tell you..."

Sango froze. "But Miroku... We never kept anything from each other ever you since you..."

"I know but..."

"But..."

"But not this time. I promised her I wouldn't tell no one. I am a monk and have to stick to my word. Besides, it's nothing important. Why would you care?"

"Because she is a human. She has feelings too, you know. She has been through alot just as much as us. I bet she still would want to extract her revenge. We need all the people we can get. But tell me this Miroku, is her secret that important to you?" He remained silent. He didn't know what to answer. "You're not sure, aren't you?"

Silence...

"Why would it be so important to jeopardize our relationship?" More silence... "Miroku?"

"Leave me."

"But..."

"Please leave me..."

"So... that's how you feel." Sango was really hurt. "Miroku, how can I trust someone who won't trust me?"

"Then don't trust me."

"Miroku?"

"If I can't be honest with you, then find another person who will."

"Miroku?" She was on the brink of tears. "I didn't mean too, I just..."

"Please leave me Sango." He turned his back against her. He heard her run away. He clenched his staff. "I hope you're happy Kikyo." He whispered.**

* * *

Note:** Ok this chapter didn't turn out as good as I thought. So in other words... IT SUCKED. Please don't hate me because the why I ended their relationship... Ok read on.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry, last chapter for today... Ok I'll leave you alone now... If you have any question, then I'll answer them!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35: Where we are now...**

Sesshomaru stared at Miroku. "So that's how it all ended."

"Yes. It was my fault. There needs to be a lot of trust in a relationship. Without it, you have nothing. I couldn't keep my promise to Sango and I was hurting her even more. I was the one who couldn't be trusted. She didn't deserve me but another. I loved her so much, I had to do it. If you love someone you must sacrifice some things even if it means hurting yourself."

Sesshomaru nodded at his words. "I see."

"But I eventually found happiness. After that day, Sango kept her distance from me. After the fight with Naraku we started to talk to each other again but just as friends. She found out eventually an figured it was for the best. Then there was Kikyo. She showed up right after we defeated Naraku. Of course, the wind tunnel was gone but I still had poison inside me from sucking them all up from the battle. Sango went to her village to mourn her brother's death. Kikyo appeared out of nowhere with the antidote and treated me. InuYasha was surprised but she left without saying a word to him."

Sesshomaru still listened. "She healed you."

"A few months later, I encountered her. She was alone and ask how Sango and I were doing. Of course, she didn't know what happened so I told her. She only looked at the ground and left. But then I saw her the next day. But what got me the most was that she tried to kill herself. She said it was her fault that we weren't together. She just said she was just causing more people pain. I could see her take her own life. I thank her for changing me. She left once again but she eventually started to show up more. We started to talk more and the more we talked to each other, the more we fell in love. I proposed to her one starry night. We were together that whole entire day and I took her to a quiet place. I proposed and she said yes. We got married and I guess you know the rest."

Sesshomaru just looked at him. Kagome and Kikyo walked up to them. "What's up?" Kagome cheerfully said.

"Our demon over here wants to propose to Sango." Miroku smiled.

Sesshomaru gave him a death glare while the girls dropped their jaw.

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru turned his head away. They took it as a yes. "Oh my god! Sesshomaru! We're so happy for you!" Kagome smiled.

"Thanks a lot Monk. Now the whole village will now. I was better off keeping this to myself."

"Uh..."

"So when will you ask her?"

"How?"

They kept on questioning him, eager to know more. He couldn't take it. "Stop!"

They both remained silent. "We're sorry, we just..."

"I see but what make you think she'll say yes. She-She.."

"Calm down. You know that she loves you. She would have killed herself if you didn;t come back. But do you love her?" Miroku said.

"Yes."

"Are you willing to be fully committed to her?" Miroku's voice slowly started to rise.

"Yes."

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything for her?"

"yes." Sesshomaru started to get annoyed.

"Are you willing to make passionate love to her!"

"Miroku!" Kikyo and Kagome said. "We get the point!"

"Ok, Ok... I was just making sure." He held his hands up in defense. Sesshomaru wanted to leave.

"I know how you feel right now." Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "I felt the same way when I asked."

"Ok. If you want Sango, you have to sweep her of her feet. It has to be romantic and you two have to be alone. I got it!" Kagome snapped her fingers. "Next week when InuYasha and I go to visit my mother so she can see Sakura, you should take that opportunity to ask her. InuYasha won't be around and you have time to figure things out." Sesshomaru just nodded. "Of course Miroku and Kikyo can help watch the village."

Sesshomaru sense Sango waking up. "I must be going. But I would appreciate to keep this on the down low."

"Of Course!" The girls smiled. Kikyo elbowed Miroku in the gut.

"Oh yeah, of course! But.." Miroku wrapped his arm around Sesshomaru's neck.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"But just taking her to a place and asking her is not going to do. My friend. You need Good ol' Miroku to teach you a few things about women..."

* * *

**Note:** I had to end this chapter with a lighter note... what do you think! Tell me or I'll refuse to update! Tell me now! 

R&R now! Or I'll sick my conscience after you! I want to for 200 reviews!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello again! I'm here for a couple of chapters for today! Man, I hate skewl! I can't update alot because of it! (Ok, that was alittle of topic...) I want to thank my reviewers: kawaii-love-sorceress-jasmine, kajima369, BeautyOfTheRose, youkosangohiei, wolfdogcat41, Lord Destroyer, Nightfall2525, dd-inuyasha71643, SiM (Everyone says hi except you know who... He's a bit mad right now) & anime-fan4444. I wanted to change the mood of this fanfic for a bit by trying to write a funny chapter but then again I personally think this chapter suck... I sort of ran out of ideas...

**Disclamier:** ... You know what i'm about to say...**

* * *

Chapter 36: Hello, My name is Miroku and I'll Be Your Teacher for This Afternoon  
**  
"Come again? I did not just hear you say that..." Sesshomaru removed Miroku's arms in an instant.

"Oh yes I did."

"Miroku, leave him." Kikyo warned him.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing but I suggest you watch Yuske. Please?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Don't come crying to me if he does something to you." Miroku watched Kagome and Kikyo walk away. He turned his head to see Sesshomaru walk away as well.

Miroku rushed to him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you, Monk."

"Oh no you don't. I'm serious. If you want Sango, first you need to understand them."

"Them?"

"I mean women..."

"I don't need your help. I think Sango loves me the way I'm already."

"... Lets' go!" Miroku was hesitant to grab his arm.

"Monk, unhand me or you really will lose something of importance!" He growled.

**A few minuets later**  
"Ok now why am I here again?" InuYasha ask Miroku as they walked no where. Sesshomaru had no patience right now.

"I already don't like this idea." Sesshomaru turned right around and started to walk away. Miroku grabbed the back of his shirt.

"We're here to help you brother grab the girl he wants."

"I don't need your help Monk." Sesshomaru flexed his claw.

"But why do you need me?"

"Because! He's your brother and he needs family support. Besides you can lend him a few pointers of marriage."

InuYasha looked at him as if he was crazy. "You're up to no good..."

"Oh come on!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He's going to kill me... His eye caught Sango chatting with Kagome and Kikyo in the distance. He smirked to himself as InuYasha and Miroku argued. He started to make his way toward her when...

"You go in there unless you have a plan..."

"What make you think am going to ask her now Monk?I just want to..."

"I know! This would be a great idea! Come on men! Let's go!" Miroku interrupted him. He started to march up to them and he was greeted with a friendly hi. Kikyo saw the rest lagging behind.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you yet..."

"Kikyo, you really think he would kill me?"

"I most certainly would." Sesshomaru approached him and gripped his shoulder with dealy eyes.

"Hi Sesshomaru." Sango yawned.

"You over slept."

"Yeah. That's the best sleep I ever had in a while..."

"Well, Sango, Kikyo and I are going to take a bath so take care of things for us when we're gone, will you?" Kagome said with a smile. They went on their way with Kirara tagging behind them.

When the women were out of sight, Miroku gave them a mischievous grin. "This is perfect! Men..." He cleared his throat, "Let's go!" He pointed his finger forward.

"Oh no! I know what are you thinking!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"You better think twice Monk. I respect women's privacy." Sesshomaru turned on his heel.

"You guys are no fun..." Miroku dropped his head. "But I was thinking... we are all basically married to them."

"And you call yourself a monk?" Sesshomaru turned his head with irritation.

A few minuets later the three of them were hiding behind a the bushes. "There they are. What better way to find out more about women's finesse and physique is by watching." Miroku carefully moved the bushes out of his face. He turned his head around to see Sesshomaru sitting down with his back turned. "Come on..."

"I only came so you would stop bugging me. You didn't say I had to look."

_Stubborn..._ "All right... Your lost!"

"Besides..." Sesshomaru turned his head at Miroku. "I wouldn't stoop as low as you or the half breed."

"What did you say?" InuYasha growled at Sesshomaru. He was minding his own business until he mentioned his name.

"You actually stooped as low as this lascivious monk. You didn't object to coming so..."

"Ssh! Keep it down!" Their voices started to rise.

"I could watch Kagome if I wanted to but you wouldn't understand since you don't have a mate yet..."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to growl. "For your information half breed..." There was a noise. InuYasha and Miroku directed their attention at three pairs of legs standing before them. They gulped as they slowly looked up.

"How long have you two been here?" Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango said. They had towels wrapped around them and seemed a bit angry.

"Huh?" InuYasha and Miroku turned around their heads to see Sesshomaru gone.

_Bastard..._ InuYasha thought.

"You see... We just wanted to make sure that you ladies didn't get hurt..."

"We had Kirara..." Sango clenched her fist.

Sesshomaru was sitting down in front of the hut as he held his niece. He smirked. _That's what they get for not leaving me alone..._ He saw InuYasha and Miroku walked toward his direction holding their heads. "How did things go?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Shut up!" InuYasha growled. "Don't even say another word!"

Miroku sighed.

* * *

**Note:** I hope this chapter at least made you laugh! did it? (cricket, cricket) Ok never mind...  
R&R please! Let's go for 200! Please! 


	37. Chapter 37

This is Mouko here! Whao! I'm finally in a chapter again! It's been like forever like about 6 chapters! Darn WaiKiki! Is she trying to make me look bad! (turns to see everybody shaking their heads yes) Does anybody like me! (no response...) Sigh... Fine I'll shut up and leave you alone... Why!

**Disclamier:** She doesn't own IY and you know it...**

* * *

Chapter 37: Lost and Found**

A couple of days Mouko and Shida has been spending a lot time with each other. They discussed many things but one topic they avoided the most was the past. Mouko's wound was healing slowly but he was able to walk again. It was late afternoon and Shida was sitting on a rock in a middle of the forest. She sensed someone approach her. She smiled. "Hi Mouko."

"Hello Shida." Mouko slowly made his toward her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure." She blushed to herself. She scooted over for him to sit down.

He hissed. "Darn leg... It's not healing as it should."

"But's it's better than before."

"True..." The wind blew. " Mouko looked at Shida who had her attention on something else. _She does act a lot like her... Especially these past few days... It must be her! But what if I'm wrong...I__don't want to offend her._

Shida fidgeted. "Mouko? I have a question."

"Hm?" He saw her staring at him now.

"Um... nevermind." She directed her attention away again.

"What is it?"

"Nnothing."

"Please tell me." He took her hand. "Something must be on your mind."

"Well... It's stupid."

"Please tell me."

"Oh ok... I just wanted to know why do you keep on coming back?"

"Because...I'm greatly in your debt. I have to repay you one of these days."

She giggled. "I don't need to be repaid. I thought you know by that by now."

He froze. _Only one person could say that and that is..._

She was blushing. He gently took her chin and made her look at him.

"Um Mouko? What are you doing?"

"Looking at your pretty face."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes..." He heard her heartbeat faster. She swallowed.

_Green eyes..._ "You eyes are so green and they really match your black hair."

"I always wanted green hair and black hair."

"I know..."

"Huh?" What do you mean?"

"Shida let me repay my debt to you."

"But I said..."

"I know what you said." He leaned forward. Their foreheads were touching. "I know... But let me repay you for all times you've been there for me all these years..." Their lips touched. She gasped and Mouko took this chance to deepen the kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

_Been so long..._ They parted and Mouko nuzzled her neck. "Mouko?"

"I finally found you... All this time you were right in front of me..." He started to cry.

From the shadows Ukaran watched. _He knows... Now I have to take actions into my own hands. You never saw the last of me Tiger! _Ukaran summoned Jin who teleported right in front of him. He mounted him. _We must prepare for what is to come..._ They dashed of into the forest.**

* * *

Note:** Wai Kiki says she's evil... She wants you to read on... She also says she hope that everyone's mother has a gewd mothers day which is tomorrow...

R&R... She wants 200 reviews...


	38. Chapter 38

Ok! i'm back! WaiKiki here! I'm evil. This story is about half way cuz right now I'm writing the last chapter which is... drum roll please? I think it's chapter 68... Man! That's long! And what chapter is this? Man well... I told you this ff is longer than the first one! Well.. read on!

**Discalimer:**... I don't have to say it. You all ready know I don't own any of the characters...**

* * *

Chapter 38: Untitled for Now... **

It's been a week since that day Sesshomaru declared he wanted to propose to Sango. Everyone gathered around the magic well as Kagome, InuYasha and Sakura got ready to leave.

"See you in a couple of days! We'll be back soon!" Kagome waved as she held on to a sleeping Sakura.

"See you soon!" Sango waved back. The jumped in.

"It look like it's just us for a bit." Shippo sighed.

"Yes it is." Kikyo agreed. They all decided to head back to the village.

Meanwhile, Mouko and Shida were holding hands as they walked through the forest. Just recently they were reunited and they were happy beyond words. But today, Mouko just stared at the ground. "What's wrong?" Shida was worried.

"I need to go see someone for a bit. If you don't mind."

"You could go see this person..."

"But I rather stay with you."

She smiled. I don't want nothing to bother you but you seemed distant to day. Besides I need to check up on the village. I bet they're worried about me."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll be back."

"And so will I." Shida disappeared as Mouko started to walk in a certain direction.

"I bet Ukaran is going to be disappointed..." He sighed.

"Do you know how right you are?" A voice came from nowhere.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

"I'm right here." Jin appeared in front of him who had Naraku sitting on him. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I was about to but I got carried away. It seems I don't need your assistance. Sorry..."

"Oh but on the contrary Tiger... I still need you." The ground started to shake and Jin Teleported out of the way. Mouko tried to run but his leg refused to cooperate. The snake youkai emerged and bounded him. "You see... I really want revenge but..." Ukaran hopped off of Jin and took out a knife. The snake youkai made Mouko look at Ukaran. "I need a new body since I can't get you to make the witch get me one.. I have to do it myself. " Ukaran approached him. "You just had to mess up my plan." Ukaran grabbed Mouko by the hair. Mouko growled. "I'll be taking one of eyes if you don't mind. I need your power of hypnotism to carry out my task."

The sky was blue and the clouds were white. Birds flew away from a certain part of the forest.

Shida arrived at the village. "Hello!"

"Hi Shida!" Shippo exclaimed as he ran to her. "Where have you've been?"

"Oh just doing what I do best." She smiled.

"Curse people?" Sesshomaru appeared.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just forget it. Did I miss anything new?"

"Nothing much... Kagome, InuYasha and Sakura went to the future for a while."

"Yes... I forgot about that. The new moon is in a few days and Kagome did tell me that she wanted to show Sakura to her mother. ell, I guess I'm not need now so I'll be going! Bye!" She disappeared in a flash. She reappeared to see Mouko walking toward her. "Mouko." She smiled.

"Shida..." Mouko was in plain view now but he was rubbing his right eye. "Something got in my eye! Could you please look at it?" He kept on rubbing it. "Hit hurts!"

"Poor you! Let me see!" She rushed to him.

Mouko hissed. "It stings!"

"Ok, I need you to sit down and I'll get some water." She left. Mouko sat down and continued to rub his eye. Shida came back with some water. "Ok, I need you to opened you eye."

"But it hurts..." He whined.

"I know but I can't look at it if you keep it close."

"Ok..." He hissed. Shida looked at the eye. She gasped.

* * *

**Note:** So what do you tink so far? Do you like it? Please tell me if you do!

R&R! I just need 25 more! Come on, please!


	39. Chapter 39

In the last chapter, I forgot to thank my reviwers: Rose, Lord Destroyer (I didn't know your birthday is a day after mine! Leos rock!)& Nightfall2525! I kiss your feet! Ok... I'll shut up now... Read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own you know who!**

* * *

****Chapter 39: Returned **

"You're eye! It's..."

"Yes... Look into my eye..." He laughed. He transformed in to Ukaran. "You'll do as i say..."

"I'll do what you say..." She murmured. She slowly stood up straight and dropped the water container.

"You'll listen to me and only me."

"I'll listen to you and only you..."

"Good..." He coughed. He used to much power but it was worth the sacrifice. "First..." He wheezed. "I want a new body..."

The next day Sango was alone sitting down playing with Denkou, Faia, and Mizu. It was early evening and the Sun was still out. Sesshomaru was gone all day and she was wondering where he went. Fubuki chirped as he came by. He sat next to her and chirped again. "Fubuki, have you seen Sesshomaru?" He shook his head. She sighed. Denkou sneezed and ended up teleporting on top of the highest branch of the closet tree. He mewed. Sango got up and sighed again. "You still can't control where you end up?" She started to climb the tree and got where Denkou was at. She called for him. "Denkou come here." He mewed and sneezed again. He teleport safely on the ground. He must have a cold...and I climbed up here for nothing... She was about to climd back down when she saw Sesshomaru. He approached the tree and looked up.

"Why are you all the way up there?"

"Denkou teleported up here..."

"Teleported?"

"Yes he can teleport. I'll explain later."

"But he doesn't seem to be up there."

"Well, when I got up here he teleported back to the ground."

He chuckled. "So you got up there for nothing."

"Yes..."

"Jump. I'll catch you." He held his arms out. She smiled and slowly stood up.

"Here I come!" She cried. He caught her and they both tumbled to the ground. She looked at his face. "Where have you been?"

"Preparing for something."

"Preparing for what?"

"Wait and see." He helped her up and lead her away from the village.

"Now where are you taking me?" She smiled and he lead her away further.

"I said wait and see." They walked for a bit until they reached a meadow. Her eyes scanned the area and they landed on a blanket in the middle of the meadow.

"Sesshomaru?" He took her hand and lead her toward there. When it came into view, there was a small assortment of food and a bottle of wine. He took out a rose and handed it to her. She gently took it from him and smelled it. "Is this..." She was lost fro words.

"I figure we can watch the sunset together."

She smiled as they sat down. "Sesshomaru, you shouldn't have."

"I thought this would be a good idea to take your mind off of things for a bit." He uncorked the wine and pour her a cup.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Miroku sighed as he saw them in the meadow "At last, everyone can be happy." He turned around and started to walk back to the village. He met Kikyo half way.

"How did it went?" Kikyo took Miroku's hand.

"It looks like everything worked out."

"So it did. I still can't believe you tried to help him."

"I wanted Sango to be happy. But enough about them, what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We finally can spend some alone time with each other."

"Yes we can...but Yuske needs to be put to sleep."

"True..."

They strolled for a bit before returning. They entered the hut to see Yuske sound asleep. They both smiled. "Our little boy is growing."

"Yes he is..." Miroku smiled. They turned around but Miroku felt a weird sensation in his right hand._ No... _

"What's wrong?"

Miroku rushed out and landed on his knees. _No... It can't be... _

Kikyo rushed to his side. "Miroku?"

He held his hand forward. She gasped. "You can't... It's I mean..." He screamed.

* * *

**Note:** Ok... I think things are starting to cook... can you hear it? Ok! next chapter!

R&R!


	40. Chapter 40

Ok, last chappie for today! I hope everyone had a gewd Mother's day (Especially all the mothers out there!)!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

****Chapter 40: To Ask...**

Sango and Sesshomaru sat in silence as they watched the sun. She sighed in content.

"Sango?" Sesshomaru decided to break the silence.

"Yes?" She peered in his face.

"Do you remember the night I told you the truth about Mouko?"

"Of course. Why do you bring this up?"

"Remember I asked you to stay with me and not him?"

"Yes."

"Well... You never really gave me an answer."

"Well, I was..."

"Cut off? I know...But we have all time we need right now." He took her hands and looked in her eyes. "Sango. You're the most strongest, most beautiful person I ever laid eyes on. You're always by my side and I want it to stay like that. Tell me... I want to know... Will you be my mate?" I understand if say no, but if you say yes, I promise to protect you from any harm that comes to you. I promise not to hurt you but to love you until the day I die..." He placed her hands on his chest. "From the bottom of my heart I swear."  
Sango started to cry. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Please?"

"Yes!" She leaped into his arms. "Yes I will be you mate." She cried happily into his chest. He brought her face up to his and passionately kissed her.

They parted and looked into her eyes again. "I'll never let you go." His ear twitched and he looked in the direction of the village.

"What's wrong?" She wiped away the remaining tears.

"It sounded like Miroku..."

**At the village  
**Miroku screamed. Kikyo gasped. His hand started to suck in everything in its path. His hand searched his robe for his prayer beads. He found them and quickly wrapped them around his hand. "It can't be!"

Kikyo started to worry. "This only means one thing..."

**At the Meadow**  
Sesshomaru was on high alert. Sango scanned the area. She saw a silhouette in the distance. "Sesshomaru, someone is coming."

He turned his head. "It's only Shida." When Shida was close she stopped.

"Hi Shida." Sango greeted her. When she didn't reply, Sesshomaru growled.

"Sango go back to the village, quickly! Shida's in a trance!"

"But..." She gasped.

"Did that damn tiger put you up to this?" Sesshomaru got up and Sango started to run. Sango looked back to see Shida hold out her hand. They both froze.

"I can't move!" Sango cried.

Sesshomaru growled. "I can't either..." He barely could move his hand to reach for the Elemental Blade. The ground started to shake. The snake youkai appeared behind them and hissed.

"Master wants the Taijiya." Shida monotonously said.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as the snake wrapped itself around her. It started to carry her down the crack.

"Sango!" He cried. He couldn't do nothing. He heard her cries grow faint as the snake dragged her further away. The whole covered itself, blocking any means of following them. He growled. Shida lifter him off the ground and started to walk toward him. He faced her but she froze once more. "Snap out of it witch!"

She held her emotionless face. Blades of grass started to fly around him. They grew longer and shaper and they pointed toward him. "Go." She whispered as she waved her hand. All of them started to fly toward him and impaled him. He landed on the ground on all fours. She held him still once more and made another wave of grass needles. "Again." She pinned him to a tree. "Why won't you die?" She tilted her head to the side. She got another wave ready.

"Humph! I'm a lot stronger than you think... I'm demon so i can endure a lot more than a human can."

"Very well... Get ready for some more pain."

* * *

**Note:** I bet your mad at me... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I ran out of ideas, well I actually planned on this... But don't worry! Things will fall together soon... I think...


	41. Chapter 41

**Please!** I'm begging you people who are reading this and not reviewing, please review! I need them! If you want me to update, you better review! I thank those who usually do (I'm much obliged! You know who you are!) I need reviews! I need them to continue! please? It's just a simple request! Ok? Anyways, Thank you for those who reviewed the last time: Youkosangohiei, Lord Destroyer, and anyone who I forgot to mention. (the list wasn't long since not alot of people reviewed this time. T.T) If i don't get a certain amout of reviews, thenI won't update until I feel like it! Ok... I'll only update with one chapter becuase of my review problem.

**Disclaimer: **I don't InuYasha. But I do own Denkou, Faia, Jin, and Mizu.**

* * *

Chapter 41: Family Feud**

Kirara came trotting up to Miroku. She mewed. She knew what was happening. She also sensed something wrong. She mewed again. _My master…_

Miroku got up. "Naraku is back. But how? Kagome finished him off a year ago…"

Kikyo kept her head bowed. "He's back…" She clenched her fist. "Probably he wasn't dead in the first place or someone brought him back."

"Who would?"

Kirara watched as Kikyo and Miroku talked. Mizu, Faia, and Denkou came running out. They ran to her. They mewed in worry as well. She reassured them. _It's all right. Mommy's here._

Miroku grabbed his staff. "Something's coming." Kirara stood in front of her kittens. Miroku jumped. Kirara guarded her children. Whatever it was, landed in front of them. Kirara recognized him. _Jin?_

He growled. _Who are you? How did you know me?_

She meowed in response. _You don't remember?_

_I don't even know you._

_But Jin… I'm… Your mate._

_Nonsense! I have none!_

_But…_ Denkou popped his head from behind his mom.

_Daddy?_

_Daddy? I'm not your father! _Jin growled.

Denkou hissed. _Who else would it be! Mommy would have beaten your ass if it were just some stranger!_

_Denkou! _Kirara scolded her son.

_You got some mouth on you, kid. For that, I'll kill you._

_All of you go inside. _Kirara motioned them to go. They ran inside the hut. She directed her attention to Jin. _I don't believe you'll even kill you own son._

_I don't have a son!_

Miroku and Kikyo watched. "It seems that they know each other." He looked at Denkou and then at Jin. "The resemblance is remarkable. Could he be their father?"

"Most likely."

"Then why would he attack his own family?"

"Most likely Naraku's doing."

"Poor Kirara…" Miroku got his staff ready. Kirara growled at Miroku. "Um… I guess she doesn't want me to interfere."

"I suggest you see the others."

"You're right. They probably encountered trouble also." Miroku made his way toward them. Jin got in his way. Jin pushed him back. Kirara jumped in the air as she transformed. She head butted Jin out of the way. She growled again.

_Go Miroku! _He ran.

Jin glared at Kirara. You'll pay for that Wench! He teleported to Kirara's side and slammed her into the tree.

_Mommy!_ Denkou mewed as he ran outside. They were watching from the doorway.

_Denkou!_ His sisters cried.

_Are you trying to get killed!_ Mizu called after him.

_Daddy is beating up mommy! I have to help her! Daddy just doesn't remember us! _Denkou looked back at his sisters who remained outside.

_Stop trying to be a hero! You're not strong enough! All you'll do is get in the way and get in trouble!_

Denkou stopped and watched helplessly as their parents fight. Kirara got up and shook her head.

_You should've stayed down._ Jin pawed the ground.

_I won't go down without a fight! Remember who you are!_

_I don't know any of you! _He swatted at her. He missed.

_You saw Denkou!_ Kirara directed her attention at him. _Don't you see the resemblance!_

_Stop this right now! _He attacked Kirara again but she dodged it.

She didn't want to hurt him, but she must for her sake. _If you don't remember, then I'll make you remember. _She charged at him and tackled him into a tree. He crashed. She charged at him again and bit him. He hissed and tossed her off.

_Mommy!_ All three of them exclaimed. Kirara got up. Jin teleported again and swatted Kirara's side. She fell.

_Mommy!_ Denkou mewed. He growled. _You hurt mommy…_

Jin approached her. She got up but he slammed her into the ground. She tried to get up. Jin raised his paw in the air. _I'll stop this nonsense once and for all! _Denkou ran and jump.

_Denkou!_ He clamped his teeth on Jin' ear. He growled. He shook violently and launched Denkou in the air. Denkou teleported safely on the ground. Denkou hissed. He ran at him but Jin simply sent him flying into a tree. He was knocked out cold. Kirara rushed to him. _Denkou… _She nudged him. Jin watched as Kirara tried to wake her son. _Denkou!_

Jin started to see flashes of Kirara in his mind. He shook his head.

Denkou slowly opened his eyes. _Mommy?_

_I told you to stay inside!_ Kirara nudged him. _You got me worried._

_I'm sorry… _Denkou fell asleep.

Jin continued to see flashes. _Stop! Get out of my head!_ He transformed back to his small self. _Get out!_

Kirara transformed back as well. She watched Jin as he had his dilemma. _K-Kirara?_ He growled.

_Please remember! _She approached him.

_You belong to me!_ Naraku's voice boomed in his head. Kirara approached him. Jin pushed her back and took off. She watched as he ran away.

* * *

**Note:** What do you think? I thought this chapter was pretty sad... But I also think it sucked! Ok... Please update! Or I'll sick my conscience after you!

R&R? I just want 200... Is that too much to ask?


	42. Chapter 42

I'm back for a couple of chapters… I want to thank all the people who reviewed: Diana Artemis Silvermoon, wolfdogcat41, youkosangohiei, kawaii-love-sorceress-jasmine (O.o a lot of reviews. I understand…), Lord Destroyer, Nightfall2525 and SiM (Thank you so much Abbey!) I'm so close to my 200! Three more! Too busy these days so I wasn't able to update a lot. Please read. (And I apologize for the last note before the chapter. I wasn't feeling so good so I got mad because I didn't get a lot of reviews that day and I'm still sick…) Please read on.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha…**

* * *

Chapter 42: Pain**

Sesshomaru watched as the needles came flying at him. Shida kept him pinned against the tree so he couldn't escape.

"Wind Tunnel!" A voice cried out. It sucked up all the flying objects. Shida slowly directed her attention at the monk. Sesshomaru instantly fell from his spot and landed on his knees. "Shida snap out of it!" Miroku wrapped his beads around his hand.

"Mouko has her under his control…" Sesshomaru slowly got to his feet and finally unsheathed the Elemental Blade. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

Miroku looked around. "Where's Sango!"

"She's with my master now…" Shida started to advance on Miroku. He blocked her attack with his staff. Sesshomaru sped toward her. She picked up a flower and enlarged it and used it as her weapon. She teleported behind Miroku and butted him with her staff. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed and slashed at her. She teleported just in time to parry his attack. Miroku took this opportunity to attack but she sent an orb his way. He used a talisman to create a temporary shield. Sesshomaru had a hard time keeping up with her because the fact she kept on teleporting everywhere. Miroku stood still.

"Sesshomaru get out of the way!" Sesshomaru leaped in the air and landed behind Miroku. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku cried as he unleashed the cursed hole. Shida opened her hand to reveal a pile of dust. She tossed it in the air and he sucked up every bit of it. _Poison!_ He stopped his assault at once. Shida froze them both and got a wave of needles flying at them.

"Damn…" Sesshomaru was on one knee.

"Fools…" Shida tilt her head to the side. She held her hand out but an arrow whizzed past her. Miroku and Sesshomaru were free from the binding spell.

"Kikyo run! And Where's Yuske!"

"Don't worry. He's safe. I will not let her do this to you." She had determination in her eyes as Kikyo shot another arrow. Shida dodged it. "I may not have spiritual powers but I can at least help." She got another arrow. Shida looked up at Kikyo.

"You should have stayed at the village." She froze all three of them and got a huge wave of needles floating and ready. "Now die…" She waved her hand but stopped. She looked up at the sky.

_That's enough. Come back… _Shida disappeared in a flash. All the grass in the air turned back to normal and was scattered by the winds. Kikyo rushed toward Miroku. Sesshomaru used his sword to help him up to his feet. He sheathed his sword before he fell on his knees again. All the needles in Miroku and Sesshomaru turned back to normal as well.

"We're in trouble…" Miroku was beaded in sweat for the poison was spreading through him.

"He has her… Damn Tiger…" Sesshomaru growled. "He just doesn't give up." He fell forward and fainted. Miroku sighed. He and Kikyo helped him back to the village with extreme difficulty.

Mouko started to wake up. Everything was blurry. The last thing he remembered was Ukaran and the dagger and… _My eye! _Nothingness… He covered his eye socket as he sat up. He found himself in rags in side the dark room. He had a lot of difficulty seeing. When his vision got better he saw a figure come toward him. He squinted and saw a woman. "U-Uriko?"

"Mouko!" She cried as she rushed toward him and kneeled in front of him. She embraced him.

"You look like your old else again…" He accepted the hug and leaned toward. _Wait…_ He pushed her away. "You're not Uriko!" He hissed. "You're an imposter! Shida is Uriko!" The woman stood up and laughed. She roundhouse kicked him in the face and sent him flying into the wall. He looked up to see her clothing materialize away and was replaced with a taijiya outfit. A huge boomerang appeared behind her as she grabbed hold of it. "Sango!" She smirked.

"That's enough. I need him alive long enough to carry out my plans out." A voice came from the shadows.

"Show yourself Ukaran!"

"Ukaran? I see no Ukaran around here…" He stepped out of the shadows.

Mouko glared at him. "But you…"

He laughed. "That's not my real name. I only use that name to fool you stupid tiger. I'm surprised you didn't figure out who I really am. If you must know my name, it's Naraku."**

* * *

Note: **So what do you think eh? Not too bad unless that was a bit boring… oh well… read the next chapter please?

R&R! 3 more! Please?


	43. Chapter 43

Last chapter for today. I don't have much to say. Read on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own U-No-Who!

* * *

**Chapter 43: To Be Back **

Mouko froze. "Na-Naraku? You're Naraku!" It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh yes… I had you in my clutches for a while but then I lost you. If you just gave me what I wanted, then you wouldn't be in the current position that you are in right now."

"So you're still after the Shikon no Tama…" Mouko whispered.

"No really but what I want most is revenge." Shida appeared next to Sango.

"Shida!" Mouko got and ran toward him but Sango sent him flying again. He got up on one knee.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Tiger…" Another voice came from the shadows.

_That voice!_

"But one thing that still gets me is how did you manage to last this long?"

"I'm much stronger than you think… Kouji!" Mouko's voice echoed.

"Ah… So you do remember..." He stepped forward. "I'm surprised."

"I'll never forget what you've done." Mouko growled. Kouji looked at Sango. "Man! You're right Naraku! She does look like her!" He then looked at Shida. "No wonder the stupid Tiger couldn't tell the difference. If only you had your nose… oh wait… you wouldn't know Uriko's scent because you didn't have the sense of smell back then." Kouji approached the girls from behind.

Mouko growled again. "What are you doing here?"

"I made a deal with Naraku. If I was brought back to life and helped him with his little thing, I get Uriko… but now…." He drew both of them close closer. He smiled and licked their faces. "Think I want both now…"

Naraku laughed. "You could have them after…"

Kouji smirked. "We're going to have lot's of fun!" He laughed. Mouko growled once more and extended his claws.

"I hate to break this reunion but we have a plan to carry out." Naraku disappeared while the others followed. Mouko stood there.

"This is all my fault…" He punched the ground, making a dent in it.

Sesshomaru heard voices. He slowly got up to see Kikyo and Miroku talking. Miroku and Kirara were in bandages. "Ah you're up." Sesshomaru looked at his lap and bowed his head. He clenched his fist and sent the closest thing flying across the room, which was a bowl. It smashed against the wall, barely missing Miroku's head. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you up."

"No…" He continued to clench his fist. "That damn tiger…"

"Oh. That…"

"He took control of that witch."

"But what gets me is how Naraku is part of this…"

Sesshomaru growled. "I don't know but he'll pay as well…" He stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"No where…" He stood by the door. _He's going to pay…_

"InuYasha and Kagome should be back in a couple days. I guess we have to wait for them."

"Too long of a wait. As soon as I'm healed, I'm going to look for her."

"But what about Shida?"

"What about her?"

"What will you do if you encounter her again?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "When we battled her, I noticed one thing. Remember…she was the one who cursed me and I have seen what she can do."

"And how do you plan to fight her then?"

"By not looking at her…"

Miroku nodded. "I see… If you make eye contact with her, she will be able to use that binding spell. Is that right?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Since you're demon, you'll be able to avoid her other attacks because of your heighten senses.

"But I need a distraction but…" He looked at Kirara who was currently sleeping. Fubuki came in the hut. "Shida needs a certain amount of time to perform each spell." Fubuki chirped. Sesshomaru looked at the bird. "Very well then. It is decided…"**

* * *

Note:** That's it for today I'm afraid. I have to do a lot of stuff. Buh Bye for now!

R&R! I'll dedicate the next chapter to the 200th person who reviews!


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks for the lovely reviews (cough) I still don't feel to well because I got bronchitis again… Anyways, Like I said at the **Very **bottom of the last chapter, **I will dedicate** this chapter to the **200th** reviewer, who is… (drumroll)… Lord Destroyer! Thank you! (It took me quiet a bit of counting to actually see who was that person. I also wanted to be really fair…) I also want to thank my other reviewers who also helped: kawaii-love-sorceress-jasmine, wolfdogcat41, Diana Artemis Silvermoon, anime-fan4444, and invisiblecows(I love you fanfic!). I thank you all.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

Chapter 44: Trouble**

Mouko seemed to be going in circles. He was trying to escape his imprisonment but he can't seem to get anywhere. "I keep ending here." He thought out loud. It was the same place he hit the ground earlier. He sat down to rest for a bit and to ponder how to get out of this predicament. He recognized this illusion from somewhere. _Wait a minuet…_

**Flashback**  
"Mouko? If you want to be strong you have to get by this…" 

"But I can't find you…"

"I know but…"

"Why do you want to train anyways?"

"Because I have to." Mouko said. He was just going in circles. It seemed he never really moved anywhere. Mouko remembered the incident from the previous night. _Kouji says I'm weak… But I'll prove to him that I'm stronger than him!_

Uriko sighed. "If you want to find me, and get out of this illusion, then try another way."

"But…"

"you rely to much on your eyes. Try using your other senses…"

"I'll try." He could use his nose, because it was pointless. He closed his eyes. He reached out. His ear twitched. "My other senses…" He heard clothes rustling in the distance. He stepped forward and continued until he felt something soft. He opened his eyes and there she was.

"You found me." She smiled.  
**End of Flashback**

Mouko grinned. _It's the same illusion! _He closed his eyes. _Since I have my sense of smell back, it should be a bit easier. _He started to fumble around in the dark and found the wall. He followed it. A long time passed, but Mouko still continued. He continued until he felt the wind on his face. He opened his eyes and found himself outside. "I'm free." He began to sprint.

The next morning Sesshomaru was up and ready. Fubuki chirped. Sesshomaru put his fluffy boa and was on his way. Miroku woke up to see them gone.

Sesshomaru and Fubuki sped through the forest. _I'll find you…_

Mouko ran through the forest. He came to a clearing. His leg still hurt but he ignored it. "I need to hide before they find me." He smelled a lake ahead. He ran to it and sat next to the waters edge. He ripped a piece of his kimono and damped it in the water. He wiped the dried blood from his face and his eye. He hissed when he opened the empty socket. The bleeding stopped long ago but that didn't stop it from hurting. He used his thick bangs to cover it. _I need to find Sesshomaru._ _I know he hates my guts but he needs to know what has happened. _He got up after cleaning himself but he heard a crash.

There coming behind him was that snake youkai. He was approaching him, very fast. Mouko started to run as fast as he could. It dived underground and it was crashing up the ground in its wake. The youkai launched its spikes from underneath. Mouko dodged them and grabbed a hold of one. The snake came out and dived at him.

"Don't hurt him too much…" Mouko heard that familiar voice echo.

"Naraku! Show yourself!"

No response. Instead the snake smashed its tail at the ground, sending Mouko flying. Mouko twisted in the air and jumped off a tree. He landed softly on the ground. He found another spike and used them as twin daggers. Mouko growled. _His scales are impenetrable…_ The snake hissed. Mouko jumped. The snake slammed him in to a tree. Mouko didn't move. The snake constricted him and flung him in the air. He opened his mouth.

"Fool!" Naraku's voice boomed. Mouko embraced himself as he fell in to his mouth. The snake was satisfied when he swallowed his pray. With a triumphant flick of his tail, he was on his way. He slithered away from the battled scene when he noticed movement in his stomach. He started to wail. The snake looked at his side and saw a lump. Mouko sprang free from the inside as he slashed through in half. The upper half plopped head, as Mouko wiped him mouth. Mouko dropped his weapons and ran once more. He couldn't do anything else because he was on the run.**

* * *

Note: **

I don't care ifI torture Mouko! He's my OC! I could do anything i want with him! Ok... I'm done... I just have to get that out off my mind... Ok please read on... 

R&R! Please?


	45. Chapter 45

This is the shortest chapter I ever wrote… But oh well. I know I definitely have to check the grammar in this fanfic. I still working at typing this fanfiction. Skewl is almost over butI got to go to summer skewl... i failed US history and i am not going through history again next yearbecause I HATE HISTORY CLASS! I can't stand it! Ok For the next for chapters, i won't have titles because i am running low on them. if you have suggestions then i'll be gladly accept them. Ok... I'll stop talking now...

**Disclaimer:** I don't InuYasha.

* * *

**Chapter 45: Untitled for Now...**

Sesshomaru continued his search with Fubuki. They searched non-stop for any clues of Sango, Naraku or Mouko. Fubuki stopped for a bit but Sesshomaru continued. His nose caught a familiar scent. _Shida! _He sped toward her. He saw he alone, standing there emotionlessly. "Shida!" He said as he closed his eyes. "Where is she!"

"With my master."

"You master will die. Tell Mouko that if he doesn't give her back, he'll die a slow and painful death." He withdrew his Elemental blade.

She didn't reply. She just sent an orb at him. He dodged it. Shida tried a binding spell but it failed. "So you know…" She murmured. "You found out…"

"Humph!" He ran toward at her. She teleported behind him but he slashed behind him. She dodged it but he managed to knick her shoulder. She teleported again and sent another two orbs at him. He jumped upwards. The orbs collided with each other, casing a big explosion. He landed and slashed at her. She instantly created a weapon and parried his attack. Fubuki came flying in and shot an ice beam at the ground behind her. She stepped backward and slipped. Sesshomaru slashed at her again and cut her arm right before she teleported.

"You're better than I thought…" She looked at him.

_Still under his control._ They both charged at each other but there was a black blur. Shida gasped. Sesshomaru felt his sword stopped in mid attack. "Get out of the way prisoner…" He heard Shida monotonously say. Sesshomaru peeked his eye open to see Mouko standing between them. His head was bowed so he couldn't see his face. He had blood running down his arms from where he caught both blades.

"Stop fighting…" He weakly said.

"You!" Sesshomaru growled when he opened both his eyes.

"How dare you show yourself!"

I knew it… "Shida… please snap out of it." He pushed them both weapons back. He stood up and looked at Shida. 

"Y-You escaped my illusion! But how?"

"Don't you remember? You helped me train a long time ago. You used the same illusion on me." He stepped toward her.

"Stay back prisoner. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why?" He stepped toward her again.

Sesshomaru watched. "Prisoner? He's not controller?"

"You don't you want to hurt me?"

"Because master said not to. He needs you alive." She stepped back.

"You're stronger than he is. Why take orders from him?"

"Because he's my master?"

"Please snap out of Shida…" Mouko embraced her. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Get away from me prisoner… Don't make me hurt you!"

"Shida, I love you. Please snap out of it. You're stronger than he is." She pushed him back and shot an orb at him. He jumped out of the way and Sesshomaru dodged it. When Mouko landed, She was gone. "Shida…"Mouko whispered. He turned around and found himself hanging in midair. "Let go of me…" Mouko held Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Explain!" He growled.**

* * *

Note: Ok, there's chapter 45 for you. I hope you liked it. I want to know what do you think? Should i stop writing this?**

R&R please? 250 sounds gewd!


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for the lovely reviews. (Rolls in them.) Thanks Lord Destroyer, Nightfall2525, KawaiiInu95, brat-always-day-and-night anybody else I forgot (I hopeI didn't). I guess people do want me to continue! Yayness! Ok, I'll just update with two chapters for today. Sorry…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha. I guess you know that already….

* * *

**Chapter 46:Finding Out**

Mouko gasped for air. "Sh-Shida is under Naraku's control, not mine."

"I figure that she wasn't under your spell." Sesshomaru still held him.

"I can't stop her unless Naraku gives me back my eye or I can try to hypnotize her back… but I need time."

"What?" Sesshomaru was surprised. "What do you mean by "give you back your eye?" You don't mean…"

Mouko used one of his hands to remove his bangs out of the way. He showed him. Sesshomaru instantly dropped him. Mouko rubbed his throat.

"That monster… hoe could he survive."

"Don't ask me…" Mouko looked away. "He got Shida. Even brought Kouji back from the dead."

"Kouji? Sounds familiar…"

"Lord Zetsumei's son." Mouko clutched his fist.

Sesshomaru growled. _The killer of my mother…_ "What does he have to deal with this?"

"If he helps Naraku, Kouji gets Shida…"

"He wants Shida?"

"And I think he wants Sango now. I thought you might want to know…" Mouko added after.

"Bastard. Why would he want them."

"Shida is Uriko and well…Sango looks like her. He's been harping after since he found out he was engaged to Uriko…"

_Is that what Sango was keeping from me from the other night? I hope she had a good reason for not telling me._ Sesshomaru clenched his fist. "Why does Naraku want no harm come to you?"

"Oh that… He doesn't want me to die."

"Why? Naraku is actually worried about some one?"

"It's not like that. He needs me to keep Shida under his control. He needs both eyes to keep her at bay. If one Eye disappears then the other won't work. Let's say I died, the living eye wouldn't be strong enough to keep her under the spell. She would go back to normal and it would foil his plans. The old man who gave me this damn ability said this long ago. I gave me lot of responsibility and I never asked for it. It's like they have a life on their own…"

Sesshomaru nodded as he took in the information. "So Shida is Uriko?"

"Yes. I finally found her but she was taken away from me…again. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for all the troubles I caused. If I has listen to all of you in the first place then we wouldn't be in the current situation." Mouko slammed the ground. "I'm such an IDIOT!"

"Get up!" Sesshomaru demanded. "We don't have time to mope around. We have a monster to kill and out women to save." Mouko stood up slowly and look at him. "Let's go." Sesshomaru turned on his heel.

"Go where?"

"My home." He slightly turned his at him. Mouko nodded. Sesshomaru dashed forward and Mouko and Fubuki followed. They reached Sesshomaru's fortess by late evening. They approached the gate. Two guards looked down at them from the walls.

"Lord Sesshomaru has returned!" A person cried. The gates started to open. They walked through. They reached the middle of the courtyard when servants came rushing out.

"Mi'lord, you returned safely."

"Of course I did."

"Are the rumors true? Where you actually turn into a human Mi'lord?"

"I rather not discuss this now."

Mouko took note on everything he saw. Demons glared at him.

"Do you need anything that needs to be done?"

"Take this man to one of the guest rooms. He is to be cleaned and brought to the hall after."

"Yes Mi'lord." They all bowed. A servant directed her attention at him. "Follow me sir." She motioned Mouko to follow. Fubuki took off somewhere.

Sesshomaru headed to his quarters. He found a new set of armor and kimono placed out for him. He took a quick bath and changed before going to the hall. He looked aroundthe huge place_. Been so long… _It was emptyHe imagined how it would be like to have a family of his own. He smiled at the thought before clenching his fist. _I'll find you._**

* * *

Note:** I wanted to a chapter that took place at Sesshomaru's home. I hope this chapter didn't bore you. I know it bore me to death but I wrote it anyways. I still hope people still like this story.

R&R please! About 40 more to go!


	47. Chapter 47

I need title suggestions! Help! Can you please help me? I'm still running low on them! (T.T) If you do have any suggestions them email/review to me the suggestion with the chapter that your suggesting the title… please?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha but you do know that I own Mouko and Shida right? If you don't know that then go back and read Curse of the Demon Lord….**

* * *

Chapter 47: Untitled for Now**

Sesshomaru sat at the table. He heard noise coming from the kitchen. _Fubuki…_ Fubuki came bursting out the doors, being chased by a bunch of servants.

"He's making a mess!"

"Leave him…" Sesshomaru rubbed the temple of his nose as a migraine started to come on. He didn't want any noise at the moment.

"Yes Mi'lord." They all bowed and went back in to the kitchen.

"You could try not to make a big mess Fubuki."

Fubuki chirped. Mouko came out. He had his hair pulled back in his usually low pony tail but his bangs still covered his right side of the face. He wore a black and purple kimono. Mouko nervously joined Fubuki and Sesshomaru.

"Do you know where Naraku would be at?"

"He had a cave where I was kept, but I don't think he's there now…"

Sesshomaru agreed. "He must be somewhere else. My guess is in the east because of Kouji.

"probably…"

"I'll show you the armory after we eat. You can choose a new weapon there."

Servants came bursting out the door with platters of food. When they placed down, Mouko wanted to drool. He reached for the closet thing when he realized something. He watched Sesshomaru pick up a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. Mouko gulped. _Uh oh… _

Fubuki nipped a few things and chirped. Mouko sat there nervously while Fubuki chirped at him.

"You're not hungry?"

"Mouko's stomach rumbled. "Um…"

Sesshomaru quirked his eye brow. "Allergic to anything?"

"No… It's just that… I…" Mouko felt stupid. "I have a confession to make. I don't know how to use chopsticks. I never really used them before."

"Then how did you eat?" Sesshomaru knew it was pointless to ask.

"I always ate with my hands. I never had a home." Mouko felt even more embarrassed. "I barely had a home cooked meal. When I did… I just ate when no one was looking. I soft of refused to learn to eat with them because I thought they were weird. Come to think of it… I never really ate meals that require chopsticks." He itched his head.

Fubuki chirped a few times. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Never used chopsticks before hm?" He placed his down and took a sip of tea.

Mouko nodded. Sesshomaru picked his up again. "This is how you use them…"

Mouko stared at him with amazement.

After that ate, Sesshomaru showed Mouko the armory. Mouko looked around. He picked up a sword and gave it a good few swings. Deciding it was good enough, he tied it to his side. He continued to look at the other weapons, just out of curiosity. He continued to look until he saw a big picture. It had huge white dog surrounded by clouds. "Lord InuTaisho." He whispered.

Sesshomaru glanced at it and looked away. "Yes, that is my father…"

"He was a good man." Mouko nodded. "Did you ever got a long with you father?"

"Yes until my mother died."

"How did she died?"

"Kouji killed her."

Mouko was shocked. "It looks like we have a common enemy. He took away someone precious to us."

"Yes and in the same in event no less."

Mouko bowed his head. "In the siege. When he went mad…"

"Yes…Ever since that event, my relationship with my father started to decline. I eventually started to hate him."

Mouko nodded. "I see…I didn't mean… to bring it up." He turned around and headed toward his room. Sesshomaru looked at the picture once more. "I'm sorry Father. Could you ever forgive me?"**

* * *

Note: **I don't care if I over exaggerated! It's still my fanfic so I can pick on Mouko as much as I want! He's is still my OC and no one can't stop me! Ok, I'm done… I just wanted to say that… again. I tried to lighten the mood but I failed.

R&R! That's all I have to say...


	48. Chapter 48

Sorry for taking a long time… I had a few computer problems. Plus my story list wouldn't show up so that prevented me from updating. I want to thank my lovely reviewers: kawaii-love-sorceress-jasmine, KawaiiInu95, Lord Destroyer, Nightfall2525, Clueless Alee, and sakuryn! Only one chapter for today's update. I've been dizzy for the past few a days and I don't know why. I tried everything to get rid of it but I can't. I feel like I am about to faint any minuet…. I promise to marrow for a lot more chapters….

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own InuYasha...**

* * *

Chapter 48: Untitled for Now**

Mouko opened his door to his room. He sighed. _I could never get use to this… _He approached his bed. He untied his sword and gently placed it next to him. He laid down. I don't deserve any of this… It's all my fault… He slowly closed his eyes.

Meanwhile… 

Shida appeared in front of Naraku. "The damn tiger actually escaped!" Kouji growled

"I thought your illusions would stop him Shida."

"I underestimated him Master. It's won't happen again."

"It better not. Now leave." Naraku waved his hand. Shida disappeared.

"I think she did it on purpose." Kouji blurted it out. "She's trying to get free."

"Yes…I have to keep an eye out for her."

Mouko slowly opened his eye. He heard a commotion coming from the courtyard. He got up and ran outside. Right there was Kirara. Guards surrounded her. Mouko approached them "It's ok. She's no harm."

"Stand back tiger. No one ask your assistance!" A guard yelled at him. Mouko growled.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Everyone stop this at once!"

Everyone froze. Kirara transformed and leaped at him. Sesshomaru caught her and she mewed.

"You're just an animal magnet." Mouko commented.

"Oh be quiet." Sesshomaru said. He was a bit irritable the morning. He directed his attention at Kirara. "You were supposed to stay at the village and wait for the others." She mewed again and fell asleep in his arms.

"You'll probably do the same thing if your master was in danger." Mouko yawned. "I'm going back to sleep." He headed back inside. Sesshomaru glared at everyone. Everyone kept silent. He simply turned around his back on everyone and headed back inside as well.

At the Village

"What!" InuYasha grabbed Miroku by his robe. "It can't be!" InuYasha let him go. InuYasha and Kagome just recently arrived at the village and found out what happen when they were gone.

"Yes I know. I'm disappointed myself." Miroku looked at his cursed hand. "Somehow that tiger youkai is mingled in the middle of this. Shida is under a spell and Sango is missing."

"This is bad." Kagome held Sakura close to her.

"Where's my bastard brother?" InuYasha asked. He knew the answer but he asked anyway.

"Where else. He left yesterday with Fubuki. Kirara was gone when I woke up. My guess she left during the night."

"Then it looks like we have to go too." InuYasha clenched his fist.

"Then I'm coming too."

"No! You're staying here. Who's going to watch Sakura!"

Shippo watch silently as everyone started to argue. _I thought all our troubles would be over. Why does things have to get complicated? Right when things where starting to look good…_

"I'm going and that's final! I always fought by your side and I still will! I'm not going to stop now!"

"I just don't want to lose you." InuYasha's voice softened.

"You won't. We're in this together. We'll make it." Kagome looked at Sakura who surprisingly stood asleep all this time. InuYasha hugged his little family.

Kikyo sat as Yuske at in her lap. "Be careful Miroku."

"Don't worry. I will."

"I would come but I don't have any spiritual power. I would just get in the way. I hate him." Kikyo murmured. Miroku wrapped an arm around her.

"I hate him too. I'll even hit him for you a few times."

"Miroku!" She cried.

"Shh… It's all right." He held her.

The next morning InuYasha, Kagome and Miroku left to find their missing comrades. Meanwhile Fubuki, Kirara, Mouko, and Sesshomaru left to find the where about of Naraku. All four of them were well rested. They spread through forest quickly, covering more ground. They stopped by a pond around late afternoon for a quick water break. Mouko was sitting in a tree and sniffed around. His nose caught a familiar scent. _It's… _"Sesshomaru!" Mouko jumped from the tree and landed next to him. "I can smell…"

Sesshomaru bolted toward the direction. Mouko and Kirara followed leaving Fubuki behind. Right there in the middle of a clearing was Kouji.**

* * *

Note:** dun dun dun! Yes, it's Kouji again! Ok… I'll stop.

R&R! PLEASE! I need reviews to continue!


	49. Chapter 49

I'm Happy. I'm finally on vacation, which started on Tuesday. Since I was so dizzy the other day (and I'm still dizzy which is sad) I updated with one small chapter. Today I'm a little bit better. As promised I'll update with more chapters today! Well I meant to update yesterday but I didn't get a lot of reviews…. Guess what? I'm so happy that I'll update with 4 chapters! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha but unfortunately I own my made-up-character Kouji who in which is very greedy.**

* * *

Chapter 49: Enter Kouji**

Kouji laughed. "Well, well, well… If it isn't the puppy and the stupid tiger! I would have never thought I would see you two in one day." Fubuki came fluttering in the clearing and landed next to Mouko. "I quite surprised you escaped tiger."

"Where's Shida!" Mouko growled.

"Oh… She's with Naraku."

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "Where's Sango?" He coldly stated.

"Why would a puppy like you would want to know where a human is at?" Kouji smirked. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat as Kouji withdrew his sword. Sesshomaru grabbed the hilt of his blade but Mouko put his arm up.

"Let me take care of him."

"No. He killed my mother."

"He killed Uriko. I know you want to extract you revenge but you should go ahead and look for Sango."

Sesshomaru regained his composure. "You're right."

Kouji smirked again. "I guess the puppy is afraid to fight. Oh well… I guess I get to beat up the tiger."

Mouko stepped forward. "Your fight is with me Kouji!"

"Oh the stupid tiger is going to fight. I'm so scared." Kouji continued to taunt them.

Sesshomaru looked at Fubuki. "Stay here and cover Mouko." Fubuki nudged his hand. "We'll meet up again later. Sesshomaru directed his attention to Kirara who jumped on his shoulder. "Let's go." He took off.

Mouko unsheathed his sword and looked at Fubuki. "Please trust me this once. I know you don't like me but if we beat this guy, we will be one step closer to getting your master back." Fubuki chirped.

Kouji yawned. "Well tiger…"

"It's time to settle our score! You'll pay for causing me such miserable pain!"

Sesshomaru darted further in the forest. He stopped looked around. Kirara stood on his shoulder. It was silent as they scan the area thoroughly. The silence was broken when…

Sesshomaru heard something whizzing toward his way as he turned his head. He simply jumped out of the way as a big boomerang came bursting out of nowhere. He landed gracefully as Kirara jumped down from his shoulder. His eyes followed the weapon back to its owner. There she was in complete battle attire. She stood on top of a male neko youkai. Sesshomaru took note that he looked very much like Denkou. He glanced at Kirara. She had hurt in her eyes. _Naraku you abomination!_ "Kirara, is this you mate?" She mewed in response. Sesshomaru heard the male neko youkai growled. _Mind control…_ His attention drifted to Sango. Her mask covered her face but he knew that she too was lost to mind control. He stepped forward. "Sango, do you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do. You're the Lord of the West and nothing more."

_I knew it…_ "So you don't remember what happen between us?"

"What do you mean us? I only work for my master." Sango got her weapon ready.

_A modified memory as well… _"It seems to me you got your weapon back."

"How did you know my weapon was damaged?"

"Because I know you Sango."

"But I don't know you! Hiraikotsu!" She swung her weapon. "Let's go Jin!"**

* * *

Note:** One down, four more to go. I bet you saw that coming. Am I mean or what? I hope I get a lot of reviews out of this…

R&R please? I checked my story stats and it says this ff has more hits then reviews. Come on people. Review please!


	50. Chapter 50

Ok here's the second chapter for today. I didn't thank the reviewers from the last chapter. Ok Thank yous to my only 3 reviewers: brat-always-day-and-night, Lord Destroyer, and Clueless Alee. I'm much obliged. I need reviews to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

Chapter 50: Untitled for Now**

Mouko and Kouji were at a stand off. It's been a few minutes and the fight was going nowhere. "You actually improved tiger…"

"Don't underestimate me."

"Who said I was? When this is over, I'm going to drag you back to your imprisonment and make love to Shida right in front of you, just for the hell of it. Too bad you didn't mark her yet. As for the slayer…I'll let her join in on the fun."

"You sick demented bastard! I'll kill you before you even lay a finger on her, you fucking prick!" Mouko was beyond angry. Mouko slashed at Kouji. Their sword clashed. Again, they were at another face off. Fubuki stood out of the way, waiting for an opportunity to strike. "Why do you want Shida! I thought you didn't like Uriko!" Mouko growled.

"I did but…people change." Kouji shoved Mouko back. Mouko jumped as Kouji struck his sword forward.

"Is it because you were forced to like her?"

"No!" Kouji blocked a blow from Mouko. "I want her because I know it would piss you off so much!" Mouko growled again. Fubuki flew in the air and shot an ice beam at Kouji. He pushed Mouko back again and leaped at Fubuki. "You look tasty!"

Mouko leaped after him and caught his leg. Mouko yanked Kouji down and slashed at him as they started to fall. Fubuki shot another beam at Kouji. Kouji twisted in the air to avoid it but it touched his leg thus freezing it. Kouji landed on the ground with a thud. Kouji watched as they circled above him. Mouko leaped off a tree branch and landed on Fubuki. Fubuki dived at Kouji as he shot ice crystals at him. Mouko leaped from Fubuki and came slashing down.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she threw her weapon. Sesshomaru dodged it with ease once more. "Stop toying with me!" She yelled. Jin charged at Sesshomaru but was stopped by Kirara. Sango jumped from Jin and twirled in the air as she caught her giant boomerang. She landed.

"I don't want to hurt you Sango…"

"But I do!" Sesshomaru inspected her for any to break her out of the spell but he always found nothing. _She's much stronger than usual and faster too… _They circled each other. "Hiraikotsu!" He dodged it again but didn't do anything to counter. "Attack me!" She yelled. "Fight me demon!" Sesshomaru watched her weapon return to her. He was thinking of a way to stop her but without hurting her. He decided to take another approach. He focused on her weapon as Sango got ready to throw her weapon again. "Hiraikotsu!"

"As you wish." Sesshomaru acted.**

* * *

Note:** Sorry about the short chapter but you know me right? Most of the time I update with two to three chapter to make up for the shortness. Continue reading…

R&R! Please! That's all I ask of you!


	51. Chapter 51

I still need chapter title suggestions… (Sigh…) Man, coming up with titles are hard. (Itches head) Another bad thing is that I still can't write battle scenes! (Cries)

**Disclaimer: **I don't even have to say it do I? Ok… I will don't own him and you know that!**

* * *

Chapter 51: Untitled for Now**

Sesshomaru evaded the attack and charged toward Sango. She unsheathed her sword and their swords clashed. He toward over her. He pushed her back and back flipped in the air. She caught her weapon. He landed. She sheathed her sword and got the Hiraikotsu ready. He charged at her and blocked every move he threw at her with the Hiraikotsu.

As Sango and Sesshomaru fought, Jin and Kirara were fighting. The battle was viscous. They were getting tired from all the growling, hissing, and scratching they did to each other. Kirara jumped as Jin appeared underneath her. She charged at him and clawed him on his side. He did the same to her. They both growled. They charged each other head on. Their head collided and pushed each other back and forth. Jin teleported on her side and clamped his jaws on her neck. Kirara tossed Jin off. She transformed back and mewed. Jin just stared at her as he raised his claw in the air. She got up but fell forward. He continued her attempt but failed. He saw her in his mind again. He hissed as he shook his head.

_Not again!_

Kirara got up and breathed heavily. She watched Jin run around shaking his head violently. He looked at her. She was tired but she refused to give up. She ran and bit him on his leg. He tossed her in the air. Kirara skidded as she landed. Jin started to regain more of his memories. Jin transformed back to his small self.

_Ki-Kirara?_

_Jin?_

_I-I…My mind…it's…help! _Jin mewed. Kirara slowly walked up to him. She started to lick his face.

_Don't give up! Force him out of your mind!_

Jin growled and pushed her away. _Get out! _Emptiness… No more voices. Just his own thoughts. Jin was free. He rushed up to Kirara and started to clean her wounds. _I'm sorry…_

_It's not your fault._ They cleaned each other as Sango and Sesshomaru continued their battle.

Mouko slashed his sword at Kouji as he fell to the ground. He managed to cut Kouji in two. Mouko landed and smirked. But Mouko's smirked was wiped away as Kouji laughed. Kouji's split body turned into dust. A duplicate! "Where are you!"

"Right here!" his voice came from behind. Mouko move to late. He felt pain surge through his arm. Mouko pushed the sword out and grabbed it from bleeding.

"Aw… The tiger got a boo boo?" Now it was Mouko's time to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're forgetting one thing." Mouko smirked.

"And what would that be?" Kouji got his answer as he felt his body turned to ice. The only thing left unfrozen was his head. Kouji growled. "Y-You…" He glared at Fubuki as he landed. Fubuki chirped.

"You were too busy trying to kill me that you forgot about Fubuki here." Mouko patted his head. Mouko redirected his attention back at Kouji. He pointed his sword at his neck. "I finally will get my revenge."

"Th-This is not over…" Kouji chattered. "Th-There's still Na-Naraku. He c-can still make you life a l-living hell." Mouko got tired seeing Kouji's face. With a swift motion, Kouji's head fell to the ground. Fubuki hid his head behind his wings.

"Sorry about that Fubuki. I didn't know you didn't want to see that. Let's go and catch up with the others." They took off.

Sango and Sesshomaru stood there. Sesshomaru remained calm. Sango started her Hiraikotsu over her head to gain momentum. "Hiraikotsu!" Sesshomaru charged at it. He tossed it to the side with a flick of his wrist. Sango was about to unsheathed her sword but he was already in her face. She gasped. He grabbed her wrists as she punched at him. "Let me go demon!"

"No."**

* * *

Note: …**

R&R please?


	52. Chapter 52

Summer is good when you have nothing to do. But of course, I have stupid summer skewl… (T.T) It ends on August 1… (Sigh…) well, last chappy for today. I bet you're pretty tired of the cliché fighting and rescue scenes. Well, I tried….**

* * *

Chapter 52: Broken**

Mouko and Fubuki arrived at the battle scene. They saw Sango and Sesshomaru face to face. Kirara and Jin walked up to them. Mouko looked down and kneeled to itch their ears. "I know you," He said to Jin. "You must've been under Naraku's control. It's good that you're free from him but let's hope that Sango could do the same." Jin mewed with agreement.

"Stop messing around with me." Sango said as she glared at him. Sesshomaru didn't replied. He back her up to a tree. He put her arms over her head and leaned toward her.

"Now we can talk."

"What is there to talk about when there is a fight to be fought?"

"But why do we have to fight?"

"Because I have to. My master says so."

"But do you want to do it? Do you want to fight me?"

Sango didn't reply. "Stop messing with me! Unhand me demon!" Sesshomaru smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're very beautiful when you're angry. You're also very intelligent Sango. Why take orders from Naraku?"

"I don't have to answer."

"Ok, then don't answer me then. But I do recall when I was cursed I demanded you to take me to see that miko. And I remember your exact words. You said that day that you don't take orders from no one. Are you going against your word?"

"Leave me alone. I don't have to answer to the likes of you. My orders were to kill you and nothing else."

"Do _you_ want to kill me?" Sango kept silent. "Well Sango? Do _you_ want me dead?" He took one of her hands and made her grab the hilt of her sword.

"What are you doing?"

"To see if you want me dead or not!" With one swift move he made her plunge the sword in him. She was shocked. He slowly removed the sword from him self and tossed it to the side.

"Why in the world would he do that!" Mouko watched from the sidelines. Fubuki flapped his wings and squawked.

Sango took this opportunity and took a swing at him. Once again he grabbed her arm and placed it over her head. She couldn't see his face for he kept it hidden behind his bangs. "Why! Why did you do that!" She was angry.

"You know why…Because…Because I didn't want to hurt you…Because…I love you…"

"But you said…"

Sesshomaru took his free hand to look at the gash in his stomach. Blood seeped on to his hands. "Yes, I know what I said… It was that too…" He finally looked at her face again. He used his bloody hand to remove her mask. He tossed aside with her sword. "I love you Sango. I know I do. You've changed me and I'm happy that I met you." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I know that deep down inside that you love me the same way." He was in her face. "Please remember me…" He closed in the gap between their faces and captured her lips. He let go of her hands when he parted. Sesshomaru looked down at her. He fell on one knee as he held his wound.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango snapped out of the trance and rushed to his side. She hugged him. "Please don't die on me!"

"I won't die if that is what you want." He met her gaze. He smiled.

"Are you faking it?"

"In a way…but nevertheless, my wound still hurts. I didn't stab myself too deep. I should be healed in a day or two."

"You got me worried. I couldn't stand the fact that you were hurt." She helped him up.

"It work didn't it?"

"Yes but there must have been another way."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Sesshomaru grabbed her into another hug. "I don't care what happens to me. I'm just glad to have you back."**

* * *

Note:** I was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really bored when I wrote this chapter! Do think it was too mushy at the end?

Please click the little blue at the bottom on the lower left of this page and type a little review.


	53. Chapter 53

Hello again. I bet you guys are pretty angry since I didn't updated in a while. One, I had summer skewl, two I had many things to do. It's August 17! Do you know what that means? It's my birthday! WHOOT! But I know that someone's birthday is tomorrow as well…Happy Birthday Lord Destroyer! (August Babies rock!) Ok, I'll stop… I want to thank my reviewers: SnowFox13, kawaii-love-sorceress-jasmine, BeautyOfTheRose (sorry, I'm running out of ideas…Writers Block) wolfdogcat41, Lord Destroyer (sorry if it was too dramtic), sakuryn, AVPfreak, Nightfall2525! Ok, here is another short chapter…I'm sorry. I have many things on my mind….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own IY...**

* * *

****Chapter 53**

Mouko smiled for he was happy for them. He watched them embrace each other. Sango looked up at Sesshomaru's face and saw a certain person behind him. "Mouko!" She gasped.

"It's alright. He's not here to take you away."

"That's right!" Mouko stepped forward. "I know who's who now. Uriko is Shida." He got down on one knee and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Lady Sango. Will you ever forgive me for all the mess I have caused? I understand if you don't…"

"If Sesshomaru can forgive you then so can I."

He looked up at her. Thank you." He started to cry on his knees. "After all I have done to you guys… you still forgive me… No one ever has been nice to me except Shida. I just hope I can help reverse what has happened." Fubuki nudged his shoulder. After he calmed down he got up. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember where was the last time you saw Naraku?"

"No." She silently said.

Mouko's ear twitched. Sesshomaru picked up Sango and leaped in the air. There was a small explosion but there standing in the dust was Shida. She waved her hands and vines started to fly at them. Fubuki tried to fly away but he got ensnared. Kirara and Jin transformed and started to fend of the vines with their fire. As for Mouko, nothing came at him. "Shida!" He cried. He ran toward her but four stone walls came up from the ground and trapped him.

More vines came out and also ensnared Kirara and Jin. Sesshomaru got the Elemental Blade out and started to hack away at the vines.

"Sesshomaru? Could you get me to my weapon?" Sango held on to him as he continued to slash at everything. He leaped from a tree branch but a vine caught his foot. Sango leaped from him and landed and made a run for it. Sesshomaru freed himself but more vines came at him.

"Be careful!" Don't make eye contact with her!"

Shida sent an orb at Sango. It exploded sending Sango in the air. She landed. Sesshomaru started to make his way to their animal friends. Shida directed her attention at him. She enchanted a few words as she looked at the ground beneath him. Sesshomaru couldn't move his legs.

"What is this?" He slashed at the muck at his feet his sword was stuck as well. The muck expanded to restrain his lower extremities while vines got a hold of his arms.**

* * *

Note: **Another fight scene already…I know…getting pretty boring now… Again I'm sorry about the short chapter…. It's very hard to think of things. I lost my notebook that had this story. I had it all written out too! I must find it in my bomb shell…er…I mean room…

If you can be so kind, please R&R.


	54. Chapter 54

Oh my God! I FINALLY found my notebook after God knows how long! Seesh! I bet you guys hate me now! T.T I'm so sorry for the VERY LONG update! A lot of stuff is happening and I just hope this update will make it up for you. I'M SO SORRY! I still have to re-correct CotDL… Ugh! Anywho… Thank you to the people who reviewed: Princess of the Queens, KawaiiInu95, FaereRhiannon (Sorry about that!), Tajiya85, Gwenivear Greenleaf, TakaraDaiya, kawaii-love-sorceress-jasmine, Lord Destroyer, Alex and anybody that reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **I have said this once, I'll say it again. I DO NOT own InuYasha.**

* * *

Chapter 54**

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu once she managed to get to it, but it was no use. _Damn._ _There are vines everywhere! _Shida approached her. _I can't look!_ Sango decided to run but she didn't see the vine that crept toward her. It snaked around her abdomen and around her arms. Shida got an orb ready. Mouko leaped in the way after he managed out of his rock-walled cage. Shida shot the orb toward the sky.

"Shida stop!" Mouko pleaded. He stepped toward her but he froze. _I can't move…_

"Of course you can't move…"

"Shida, snap out of it…"

"Master wants you. You should have never escaped."

"I will not go back!"

"You have no choice." She enchanted a few words. Mouko started to sway his head. "No… I will not… fall… asleep…" He shook his head and snapped out of the trance. He glared.

"Then…" She made a shield surround herself and Mouko. She picked up a scrape of wood and ignited it. She enchanted a few more words and tossed it in the air.

"Watch out!" Mouko cried but it was no use. Everyone was entwined in the snake like vines. Everyone embraced himself or herself for they knew it was for the worst. It exploded on contact. After all the rumble cleared, Mouko saw everyone unconscious except Sesshomaru who was barley hanging on.

"Stop Shida!" Shida directed her attention at Mouko while she readied an orb at Sesshomaru. A vine wrapped around Mouko. Shida looked up at the sky.

"Master beckons…"

"No! Shida!" She walked toward him and placed her hand on his chest. They teleported away. Everything disintegrated and everyone dropped to the ground.

Sesshomaru slowly got to his hands and knees and looked at where Sango laid. She took most of the impact. "Sango…" He coughed out. He rushed toward her and gathered her into his arms. She wasn't breathing. He checked for a pulse but there was none. He gently placed her on the ground and unsheathed the Tensaiga. He slashed the air above her, healing all her wounds and bringing her back.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered as she slowly came back to the world. She got up and saw him approach Fubuki, Kirara and Jin. He also healed them and they too woke up. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword back and fell to his knees. Sango rushed to him.

"Curses… immobility… grass needles… bombs? What else can Shida do?"

"Shh… You need your rest. I'll get us out of here." Sango whispered in his ear. She directed her attention at Jin and beckoned him toward them. "We need you to teleport us to my friends."

Jin nodded as he transformed. Sango helped the wounded Sesshomaru on his back. Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder and Fubuki managed to perch himself behind Sango. In one wink, they were gone.

InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku set up camp for the night. They walked all day with very little rest. They sat by a fire. The sun was nearly down, leaving the sky tainted with orange. Miroku leaned gainst the tree as he stared at the fire in deep thought. His thoughts were broken when a giant neko appeared right in front of him. "Whao!" He bumped his head on the tree when he jumped in surprise.

"Sango you're back!" Kagome rushes to her. She gasped.

"What the fuck happened!" InuYasha approached them.

"I'll explain later. Can you please help me get him off?"

InuYasha grabbed his arm. "Can you be a little bit more careful!" Sesshomaru turned his head in his direction.

"You're awake."

"Of course… Anybody would wake up from your screaming."

"Why you… At least I'm not the one who got their ass kicked."

"You would be the same way half breed. As a matter of fact, in a worst condition then me…"

"Can you please stop?" Kagome gather her supplies out of her infamous bookbag. After everyone was settled once more, Sango explained to everyone what happened.

"So it was Shida after all…" Miroku leaned against his staff on his shoulder. "She's under Naraku's control and there's nothing we can do unless we get Mouko…"

"Keh. Watch me destroy me destroy that asshole…"

"I sincerely doubt that." Sesshomaru commented.

"What's up your ass! I didn't do nothing to you!"

Sesshomaru ignored him. He turned his head in the opposite direction and started to drift. _Damn Naraku. He tried to take her away from me. He tried to use her against me…_**

* * *

Note: **This is getting too cliché… What can I say?

I don't deserve your reviews right now because I haven't update in over 2 months…


	55. Chapter 55

Just another chapter for not updating in a long time. Again I apologize. Another short chapter… But I want to thank my reviewers again. Please be patient with me? I'm hoping to update really soon…

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. How many time I've said this again?**

* * *

Chapter 55**

I don't own InuYasha. How many time I've said this again? 

In a matter of minuets the moon was high in the sky. Eventually everyone drifted to sleep except Sesshomaru. He couldn't sleep for he didn't want to. He turned his head and watched Sango sleep. He would get up and gently take her in his arms but he was stuck here… He coughed. _Damn dry throat._ He stared at the sky once more. He coughed again. He started to get irritated. He turned his head again to see her gone. He managed to get on one elbow and he looked around for her. She wasn't there. He layed back down and closed his eyes and sighed. Again he coughed. He heard a giggle. He open his eyes to see her hovering over him.

"I got you some water for that cough of yours." Sango held the canteen in front of her. She helped him up and he took a couple sips of refreshing water. "Better?"

"Yes." He gently placed the canteen next to her. Sango got behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Just lay back and relax." She whispered. He did as he was told and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I couldn't really sleep…" She rested her chin on his head. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong? You seem a little distant today."

"Nothing… It's just I wasn't strong enough…"

"Well, it was Shida. She is a witch and the reincarnation of a very powerful sorceress."

"It does not matter. That is not an excuse. I let you get hurt and that is unacceptable. I am supposed to protect you. You are my mate and I let you get in harm's way."

She sighed. "Well… You didn't mark me yet so technically I'm not your mate."

"It does not matter…"

_His pride… It's hurt._ "It is also my fault as well. I'm not strong enough."

"Nonsense. You're stronger then most youkai."

"But… It seems I'm always in your way. Most of the time I get captured…"

It was Sesshomaru's turn to sigh. "You're strong in my eyes."

Sango managed to smile but it faded away. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to get captured again and hurt you again."

"You won't. The next time I will not let it happen." They sat in silence. "Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me Shida was Uriko?" Sango didn't expect him to as her. "That's what you were hiding the other day, weren't you?" She slowly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you but… I didn't want you to get worried. You just came back and I didn't want you to think about anything to deal with this mess. I figured it was for the best if Shida told you."

"I would still worry no matter what but… I guess you are right. I should wait for Shida to tell me the whole story…" The wind blew. "I suggest you get some sleep Sango. It's really late." Sesshomaru got up and Sango slid out behind him. He slowly layed back down but he felt Sango snuggled closer to him.

"You didn't say where…" She giggled as he managed to slip an arm around him. Slowly, sleep washed over them.**

* * *

Note:** Another mushy scene for all of you San/Sess lovers out there! I just hope it wasn't too mushy…

R&R if you want to...


	56. Chapter 56

A Saturday morning and I get the chance to update. i would have done it yesterday when school was cancelled but for some reason wouldn't let me... anywho, I want to thank my lovely reviewers: TakaraDaiya, SnowFox13, Tajiya85, FaereRhiannon, ms.deep, and Nightfall2525. I bow down to you for the reviews. I'll stop my yapping and just get on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha and what not…**

* * *

Chapter 56**

Morning came and everyone was up. InuYasha was raring to go while wiped the sleepiness from their eyes. An irritable Youkai Lord yelled at him for being to noisy and the morning started with an argument. Everything cooled down by early afternoon. InuYasha led the way with Kagome behind him. Miroku picked up the rear while Sango rode on Kirara while Sesshomaru rode on Jin. Sesshomaru was still healing but he didn't want to stay in one place. Of course, Kirara and Jin walked close to each other while they affectionately rubbed their heads together. Fubuki flew above everyone.

Naraku approached Mouko who was chained against the wall. They weren't in the cave but they where somewhere else. The chains yanked Mouko back. "Well… I'm surprised you managed to kill Kouji." Naraku stared at Mouko snarled. "Shida!" Naraku beckoned.

"Yes master?"

"Bring Kouji here."

"Yes master."

In a flash Kouji was alive again. Kouji got up from the ground and dusted himself off. He turned to see Mouko and he instantly rushed up to him and jabbed Mouko in the gut. Mouko spat up some blood and landed on his knees. "Why bring him back? I'll just kill him again." Mouko sneered.

"He knows the East well. Besides… I plan to start from scratch there… We're heading East." Naraku waved his hand. Mouko growled but Kouji kicked him down.

"I let you kill me so you would be weakened. It won't happen again."

Naraku cleared his throat. "You almost messed up my plan Mouko. You shall pay the consequences. Kouji, you know what to do. Don't get too carried away for we need him as bait…" Naraku left.

Shida stood there emotionlessly. Kouji cracked his knuckles. "Oh boy… Won't we have fun." Kouji grinned. "Hey Shida! Could you make me a whip?" She just stood there. "Well?"

"I only listen to master."

Kouji growled. "You better listen to me. I'll have you right after this is over." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I won't let you…" Mouko growled. Shida slowly directed her blank eyes at Mouko and tilted her head. Kouji noticed and he rushed up to Mouko again and punched him in the stomach once more but this time much harder.

"Stay down tiger!"

"Play along Shida…" Naraku's voice echoed through the chamber. Shida approached Kouji and he looked at her. She yanked a hair from him and transformed it into the whip that he requested. Kouji smiled.

"That's a girl." She handed it to him. He cracked it. "Nice… Very nice…" Kouji stepped closer to Mouko who glared up at him. "Get ready for hours of agonizing pain…" He chuckled.

It's been hours since Shida watched Kouji tortured Mouko. Kouji could only watch watched Mouko on his knees. He his bare chest had many gashes. His hair was out and it clobbed together with his blood. Mouko's breathed heavily as sweat trickled down his face. Mouko couldn't fight back much for he was chained to the wall. Kouji made Shida prevent him from moving.

"He can't take no more… He will die soon if you continue…" Shida stated.

Kouji kicked Mouko down once more and whipped him countless times. "We can't let that happen. I was having fun… Unless…"

"Look like you fun is over…" Mouko manage to whisper.

"Oh yeah?" Kouji raised his claw. Naraku appeared. "We're almost there. Get ready."

"You're very lucky. I would have made Shida heal you so the fun can continue. But it is time for me to show my face again." Naraku and Kouji left but Shida stood behind. She watched Mouko as he remained on his knees. She tilted her head. Deep down inside she felt something really wrong but she didn't know what. After a few minuets of standing there, she left.**

* * *

Note:**

I hope this scene didn't disturb you much. Does anybody feel bad for Mouko? 

R&R if you can!


	57. Chapter 57

I get to type a little bit more! Yay! I hope this makes you happy! This is my last chappie of the day… Sorry…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha….**

* * *

Chapter 57**

The gang was resting by lakeside for lunch. Sango look at Sesshomaru's wounds. Of course, he was healing very well due to his demon-healing factor. He was able to walk but he still needed more time to heal. InuYasha caught fish for everyone to eat but he had difficulty due to the fact Fubuki kept on chasing the fish away.

Kirara and Jim fell asleep and they curled up next to each other. Sango smiled for her little friend. "She's happier then ever now because she has her mate."

"Yes." Sesshomaru looked at them as well. Fubuki continued his antics. He eventually caught one and was finally satisfied. He soon fell asleep. At the moment everyone was at peace. Soon the fish was done and everyone started to eat. Sesshomaru surprising decided to eat too. He reached out for another one but he saw another hand. He looked up to see InuYasha. They glared and growled at each other. "I had my eye on it first."

"So? I caught it, bastard."

"Respect your elder brother, half breed."

"Respect! Ha! You should be talking…"

Everyone just sighed as they watched the brother glared at each other. After a few minuets, Sesshomaru jerked his head up and InuYasha snatched the fish away.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a disturbance in the east. It seems there is unbalance of power…"

"So what is so important about that?" InuYasha gulped down his fish.

"It maybe Naraku…"

It was all quiet in the East until an explosion blasted through the Eastern Lord's Fortress. The Demon lord who resided there rushed out at once. Kouji appeared in the courtyard with Shida at his side.

"What business you have here?" the Demon Lord demanded.

"I want your lands." Kouji laughed.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me? I'm Kouji."

"You were Lord Zetsumei's son… You supposedly died 70 years ago! You can't be alive!" The Demon Lord growled. He unsheathed his sword. "I won't let you take my lands. You're family as well as Lord Taka's family stepped down from wanting to rule the East. I settled the dispute long ago and now the eastern region is rightfully mine!"

"Well… My family only stepped down because I killed them." Kouji smirked.

"You're crazy…" He swallowed. "I won't let you ruin the peace that took so long to create!"

"Then you shall die if you don't step down! Shida! You know what to do!" Kouji exclaimed. Shida raised her hand and the Lord froze in place. Guards started to run toward them but Shida only put up a shield to prevent them to do so. "Soon everyone will bow down to the new lord of the East!" Kouji exclaimed at he start to slaughter everyone in is sight.

A shadow swept all over the east. Naraku appeared in the courtyard and saw the fighting that took place. Naraku smirked as Kouji and the Demon lord fought. Mouko was teleported right next to him. "Recognize this place?"

"Lord Taka's place…" Mouko muttered.

"Not anymore… While you went away this place was made into the fortress of the soon to be dead Eastern Lord. Ever since your poor Uriko died, Lord Taka decided to step down from the running. He eventually withered up and died…."

"How do you know?"

"Who else? Shida does know a lot…"

Mouko couldn't get up from all the wounds that he had. He just sat there bleeding as he watched the one place that he somewhat considered home. This was the only place that the only person had accepted him. Mouko tried to stand but he has kicked down by Naraku. "Time for me to intervene…"

Mouko screamed but it was too late. Naraku absorbed the Demon Lord and killed everyone on sight. Mouko watched helplessly as everyone was killed before him.**

* * *

Note:** I have no comment for this chapter what so ever…

R&R if you can!


End file.
